Take Me Back to the Start
by wannabeyourarmyahgase
Summary: Laya Pent was crossing the road when she saw a bright light. Next thing she knew she was in Camelot. How can she get back to her time while not getting found out by the royal family. OC/Gwaine and hinted at Merlin/Arthur. Starts at M, might go to MA.
1. I'm Where?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to BBC's Merlin or any other reference brought up in this story. Updates will be a little slow because, unfortunately, I have to be an adult and work and sometimes I get a block. I hope you all like it; feel free to let me know when I screw anything up.**_

I didn't know how it happened. I remember going to work that day. I remember going out for my break but realized that I needed a pack of smokes. But I didn't see it coming. All I remembered after that was a loud noise and a sharp pain in my head.

When I woke up, I smelled...manure? I lived in the city so why would I smell that of all things? I started to sit up when the pain came back, shooting up my neck.

"Ow. Fuck." I muttered, settling back down to where I was. What was I even laying on...Straw? Where the hell was I?

"Where did you come from?" a voice asked. I looked up a bit and saw a young man with blue eyes staring at me.

"Can't tell you where I'm from if I don't know where I am." I replied. He chuckled and gently helped me sit against the wall. "Geeze, I wanged my head pretty hard."

"You what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, watching me curiously.

"I banged my head really hard." I tell him, rubbing my neck a bit.

"You talk funny." he said, sitting across from me.

"I'm Merlin." he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it in my own. "Laya.", I replied.

"So, where are you from?" he asked me again. "You are obviously not from around here."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're not a male but you're dressed like one. Women wear dresses." he said, gesturing to my leggings and cotten t-shirt.

"That's an old world view, there, Merlin. I'm more comfortable like this." Why did his name sound so familiar to me?

"Still doesn't answer my question." he said, standing. "I have to finish my work for Arthur. Can you stand?"

I slowly got to my feet, the pain making me dizzy. "This won't last long." I said, pressing my hand to my forehead.

"Let me see." He took my neck in his hands and felt along it, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, moving my neck experimentally. "Wait..Merlin...where are we?"

"Camelot." he said, giving me an odd look. "How did you get here and not know it?"

"Camelot?!" I said, cutting him off. "The Camelot? You have got to be shitting me!"

"What?" he asked, not getting my meaning.

"Wait...Arthur?" I said, holding up my hand as if he were going to speed past me. "As in King Arthur?"

"Well, he's not the king yet. Bit of a clotpole actually." he said. "Come on, I'll drop you off in my chambers and get you something to help you blend in."

"How the hell did I end up here?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. "I was in home...in the year 2016."

Merlin turned and covered my mouth. "We'll talk about that last statement when we get to my chambers." He let go off my mouth and led me up a flight of stairs.

On the way to his chambers, we passed several people, whom all stared at me. To be fair, I was dressed in modern day clothing from head to toe.

"Through here," Merlin said, opening the door. "Gaius?"

"Merlin? Finished with your chores already?" an old man said, not looking up from his book, his glasses balanced perfectly on his head.

"No. But we have something more important to deal with at the moment."

"Alright, let me find my glasses." he said, standing and turning his back to them.

"I'll go get you that dress. Tell Gaius what you told me." Merlin said, flashing me an awkward smile. I nodded, looking around the room before going over to Gaius and taking them off his head, sliding them onto his face carefully; being I wore glasses myself, I knew how to do it without stabbing him in the eye. "Hello." I said, smiling.

"Oh, hello there." He said, "Thank you for finding these."

"One time, I was reading while I was laying down and forgot that I had mine next to me and rolled over onto them." I said, adjusting my own.

Gaius chuckled. "I do not believe I have seen you around here before. My name is Gaius, I'm the court physician and caretaker for Merlin."

"I'm not from here." I said, smiling softly. "My name is Laya. Merlin told me to tell you about where I'm from."

"Alright, then please." He held out his hand towards the bench. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." I said. I could use a good cup of tea about now, my headache was starting to creep back in.

"So, where abouts are you from, Laya."

"The future." I said, deciding to not beat around the bush around it.

"The future?" he asked, sitting down after pouring them both a mug of tea.

"Yes, the year 2016 to be exact." I replied, looking at the man. I could tell that he was a wise man and he didn't try and make me explain anything.

"I can't find the dress," Merlin said, making a short appearance, "I have to see Arthur and try and get him to let me have the day off, but I will find something for you to wear. Just stay here!" I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to be firm.

Gaius looked at me, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh...he just looked like a puppy."

That statement made the older man laugh.

-Merlin- Merlin- Merlin-

Merlin returned to the chambers about a half an hour later, cursing the futre king under his breath. It wasn't like he asked for the night off often; but he and Gaius had to come up with an identity for Laya. The girl had literally appeared in a flash of light and a loud thud. He had seen the entire thing, as he was mucking out the stables at the time. He knew that magic had a hand in it, how else could it be explained. Not that he could tell Arthur any of that. Upon his return, he found Giaus and Laya laughing as if they were old friends whom had known each other for years. He smiled at his father figure and the girl, sitting at the small table with them, getting himself some tea.

"Ah! Merlin, good," Gaius said, clapping his hands together. "I like this girl alot; we need to figure out what we will tell others."

"Well, we can't tell them that she flew into the stables and into the wall." I said, wrapping my hands around the warm mug. "They'd lock her up and then kill her for thinking she's a witch." I looked at Laya, "Tell us some basic things about you so that we can think of something."

She adjusted the glasses on her face. "Things about me...hmmm...Well, my name is Laya Marie Pent. I'm eighteen and I've lived in the same city with my older brother all of my life. My mother died when I was an infant and my father died almost three years ago. Being that my older brother was nineteen at the time, he was considered an adult and he fought for custody of me." She was quiet for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. I considered pulling her into a hug for a moment before she cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, I love reading and back home, I go to school for singing and dancing. I also know some other languages. Anything else, feel free to ask me."

"What did you do in your time? Other than schooling...not that I would tell anyone that." I said, with a litttle shrug of my shoulders. Girls didn't go to school here.

"I was a cook and a serving girl." she said, smiling. "I'm quite good at the cooking bit."

Gaius stood, getting ready to prepare dinner for the three of them when I stood, still thinking of whom she would be until she was sent home. "That should be enough to work with for now. We can tell Arthur that Laya, here, is my cousin whom came to visit. That she has nothing to go back to and that my mother could not keep her in Ealdor."

"That should work," Gaius said, covering the strew he was makin with the pot lid. "You both have similarities that would make people believe that you are related. After the conversation we had whilst you were away, I can see that she has the same wit and is just about as stubborn as you, my boy." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family, my dear niece." I saw Laya smile as she returned the old man's embrace. "And you, my troublesome nephew," I lifted my gaze to him, "Take care of her whilst she is visiting." He raised his eyebrows until I smiled and nodded. "As for her return home, perhaps, you could discuss it with the dragon."

"I hadn't thought of that." I said, with slight awe in my voice.

"Dragon?" Laya asked. "I'm not going to lie. I thought magic was okay here, I mean, Merlin, you are the greatest warlock to ever live...and from the vibe I'm gettting from you both, magic is a major no-no here."

"Magic is forbidden...under the penalty of death." I said, my voice tight. "I have to keep my powers a secret. The only people who know of my talents are Gaius, you and a knight, Lancelot. King Uther is terrified of magic and intends on exterminating it forever. Years ago, he exterminated the dragons near by, except one. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, he is chained up underneath the castle."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road." Laya said, standing.

"Sorry...what show?" I asked, confused.

"Okay, my acting talents may have to be used around here. Just nudge me or something if I say something weird." she said with a wave of her hand.

"My, I hope you do not bruise easily then, my dear." Gaius said.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled at as she laughed again. "I'm stronger than I look." she said.

"Now then, dear cousin, let's go and try and find something for you to wear so that you...blend in."

Merlin- Merlin- Merlin- Merlin

After what seemed like hours, the two emerged from Merlin's chambers. Merlin looked worn out. "Merlin! That's not much better," Gaius said, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in what Laya was wearing; a pair of breeches and one of Merlin's older tunics, belted at her waist. "What happened to that dress that Gwen left here before?"

"No! No dresses and no skirts! She said, adamently, glaring slightly.

Gaius was taken aback by her outburst and blinked a few times before nodding. "Well, be careful, both of you." He said, returning ot his work.

So, together, Merlin and Laya walked quietly through the castle, avoiding the guards and knights...until they were stopped.

" _Mer_ lin!"

"Damn," the young warlock muttered before turning around. "Arthur!"

"I give you the night off, because you say that you have not been feeling well, and here I find you sneaking around with some young boy!" the prince said angerily.

"We were looking for you, actually!" Merlin said, giving the prince a wide smile.

"Boy?" Laya whispered, her eyes narrowing. Merlin had to stop and thank the gods that she still had her back turned and that the prince didn't see or hear her.

"We?" the prince asked, crossing his arms over his chest, still ignoring the 'boy' who didn't turn around. "Who is we, exactly?"

"'We as in: my cousin and I." He said, indicating to Laya. "This is my cousin Laya. Laya, this is Arthur, crowned Prince of Camelot." he said, feeling the anger rolling off the girl in waves. "She's going to be staying with Gaius and I for awhile, seeing as her parents are both deceased and my mother cannot afford to keep her. That is, if you have no objections."

"Laya..."Arthur asked, uncrossing his arms slightly, finally sparing a second glance to the person shaking slightly next to his manservent.

Laya stopped imagining ways to curse the prince and turned, flashing a smile almost identical to Merlin's. "Sire, it is an honor to meet you." she said with her sweetest smile and dropped into a curtsey that would make most noble women jealous.

"Oh...you're..."

"Not a boy." she said, a venomous tone drippping from behind the smile. It made both men falter and take a step back.

"Told you, Lay. Women here do not wear breeches." Merlin said, a smug smiled on his face.

"Bite me, Merlin!" she said, standing tall once again. She looked at them both. "Where I come from, women can wear whatever they damn well please. I find that moving in skirts and dresses, to be a pain in the ass and so I do not wear them!"

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to tell her what he thought when he noticed Merlin rapidly shaking his head behind her.

"And as for you, Prince Arthur!" she said, the anger back in her voice. "You might be royalty but that will not stop me from kicking your royal ass! Look at someone properly or talk to them before you open your mouth."

"Is that a challenge?" Arthur asked, ignoring her final sentance.

"You bet your pampered ass it is!" she said, her fists on her hips.

Merlin, fearing that they were about to fight right there, wedged himself between them.

"Tomorrow then?" Arthur asked, leaning over Merlin.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She repiled with a smirk.

"Now, cousin, about the rest of that tour that I promised." Merlin said, taking her hand.

"Wait, cousin," she said, unmoving. "Our prince here has not yet set what the challenge is to be."

"Just not anything to the death, please, mother would kill me." Merlin whimpered, looking at them both.

"She's not a knight, Merlin, nor is she from another royal family, so to the death would be out of the question. How about more like a tournament? A little of everything with some tweaks so that no one gets seriously harmed." Arthur said, walking around them. "How about a horserace, some sword play and then archery."

"But you're terrible at archery." Merlin said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I have to let her win something." he said, obviously amused.

"This all sounds good to me." Laya said, shrugging her shoulders. "Come along, Merlin, I'd like to see the castle. Until tomorrow, Prince Arthur."

She turned, practically dragging Merlin down the hallway.

"Oh, and _Mer_ lin..." The two stopped; Merlin turning back to his master. "Just because your cousin is visiting, does not mean that you can forget your chores."

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin replied as he led Laya around the corner.

Once they were far enough away from Arthur, Merlin looked at Laya with awe and confusion. "You have a death wish, I see. Good to know, now I know I have to look after Arthur and you."

"Please, Merlin, I wouldn't have taken his challenge if I didn't think I could handle it. I'll have you know, I've been riding since I was small, my brother had an obession with swords, so I learned that as well, and as for archery, I was the top in my class. Arthur might have been trained for all this but I have a natural talent."

"Talent?" he said, amused at the thought of Arthur losing to her.

"Yes," she said, smirking impishly. "My brother has a scar on his shoulder to prove it."

-Merlin- Merlin- Merlin-

After a few more turns and flights of steps and letting a few of the guards see them, in case Arthur asked; they finally reached Kilgharrah's rock under the castle. Merlin called out to him as Laya looked around before looking over the jagged cliff. They heard the wings of the dragon coming towards them; Merlin's eyes widened and he pulled Laya back just as Kilgharrah flew up the gap that she was leaning over two minutes prior.

"Holy fuck!" she yelled, stumbling back into Merlin a bit.

"Yeah, he's good at that." Merlin said with a chuckle.

Laya had to admit; Kilgharrah's wing span was impressive and it was amazing to watch.

"Hello, young warlock. It has been awhile." the dragon said upon landing.

"It talks..." Laya said, her knees giving out. "Merlin...It talks..."

"I should have warned you about that..." Merlin said, patting her head in a soothing manner.

"Yes, young one, he should have." Kilgharrah said, offering his claw towards her, allowing her to sit there. "He's a bit slow that way."

"Right here, you know." Merlin said, holding his arms out.

Kilgharrah ignored him, holding his claw up by his nose, so that he could see Laya more clearly. "You are out of place here, young one." he said, with a smirk in his voice.

"Ya think?" she asked, her hands at her hips yet again. "My name is Laya Pent and I somehow came here from the future. We were hoping that you'd know how to send me back."

"You were sent here for a reason," Kilgharrah said, setting her down next to Merlin again. "I'm afraid that I cannot help you until your time here is done, when that time comes, no one can stop it. You will fall asleep surrounded by those who care about you and wake up with the one who worries the most."

"Well, that means that I'll wake up next to my brother." she said, playing with her hands. "He must be worried about me already."

Merlin had sensed the fear in her voice and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get you back to him, I promise."

"Yes, young warlock, you will. It has been seen." the dragon said, sitting on his hind legs.

"Seen?" Laya asked, "You know about my time?"

"I know of all times," Kilgharrah said. "You come from a time where magic creatures like Merlin and myself exist only in story books. There are few who believe in it but do not see it. Then there are older ones who believe that it never existed at all."

Laya nodded, thinking of the books she read as a child. "Then, do you know what happened to me in my world? I mean, I know that getting hit by a truck doesn't normally send people back in time, at least not physically."

"I do. You are safe in that time, merely sleeping."

"I'm in a coma, got it." she said, running her fingers though her hair. "My brother is gonna kill me when I wake up...if he doesn't decide to end it."

"He can not think of that," Kilgharrah said, and neither can you."

Laya nodded again.

"Now all we have to do, is bide our time," Merlin said, smiling again. "Tomorrow you face Arthur. Who knows, maybe he'll give you a position in the castle for besting him."

"Joy." she replied, sarcastically, causing the warlock and the dragon to laugh.

"Oh, this shall be amusing." the dragon said, before extending his wings again. "Farewell, young ones." He took off, leaving them both in awe.

"That was awesome!" Laya exclaimed, bouncing like a small child, clutchin at Merlin's hand.

Merlin ruffled her hair affectionately, leading her back out of the tunnels. As they walked, a thought struck him; if she was going to be there for awhile, where was she going to sleep? The only available cot in Gaius' chambers was taken by a serving girl at the moment. That would leave her to sleep with either Gaius or Merlin, himself. He didn't really see a reason why she couldn't share his bed, until he could ask Arthur for one of her own. They were meant to be cousins and Merlin preferred men over women. Not that many people knew that. He made it known to her as he discussed the living situations with her. She could wear his breeches and old tunics, he had plenty of them both. She agreed but warned him that she liked to cuddle. That was fine by him, as he was the same way and always ended up snuggling his pillow.

It had been awhile since he had someone to cuddle with.


	2. Fight Like a Girl

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to BBC's Merlin or any reference made in here. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I was having trouble trying to put into words the tournament between Arthur and Laya in this chapter. Like, I had it planned so well in my head but when I tried to put it into words, I was having some trouble. Then on top of that I had to be an adult and then Pokemon Go came out and that takes up a lot of my time as well.**_

 __ _ **I'd also like to thank those of you who followed the story, it made me really happy. Do not be afraid to review even if it's just to let me know that I screwed up somewhere. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can. Thank you again!**_

Gaius awoke the next mornin to the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains, which meant that Merlin had not awoken yet. With a stretch, he went to go wake the boy and what he saw made him smile. Merlin and Laya were snuggled close under the blanket in Merlin's single bed. He knew that his adopted son prefered men to women and that was alright by him; as long as Merlin was happy.

He gently shook the boy, telling him that he would be late for waking Arthur for the day. Merlin shot out of bed, getting dressed quickly as he headed for the door. "Do not forget to come back for Laya." Gaius called, chuckling to himself.

Laya emerged from Merlin's room a few moments later, rubbing her eyes. "Remind me to strangle Merlin after I beat Arthur." she said, sleep still laced deeply in her voice. "Thank you." she said, accepting the cup of tea handed to her.

"Why would you?" he asked, before taking in what she was wearing.

"He hid all of his tunics and breeches from me, leaving me with this!" she said angerily. "How am I going to beat Artur with this in my way?" She made the skirt move with her knee, glaring at it. "I mean, I'm not one to be trifled with in a skirt or in pants but still! Maybe I can frighten him a bit..." she mused, a smirk on her lips.

"And how would you go about that?" The older man asked, sitting across from her at the small table, setting some bread.

"Well, I thought of two ways. The first is, basically, I pin my skirt on either side here, so that it shows my knees, letting the rest of it fall behind me. Judging by the outfits I have seen thus far, seeing my knees might distract him and that thought would scare him." She placed the mug down. "Now, the second. Arthur is a man of action; you are a man of healing and science," Gaius nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

Without another word, she reached into her mouth and pulled out her front teeth, causing the man to jump towards here with a towel, attempting to find the blood that should have been in her mouth.

"Remarkable!" he exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"They're false." she said, her words lisping slightly. "If I didn't get them pulled out, they would have caused an infection. So, my brother, Artie and I decided that it was for the best."

Gaius was holding the false teeth, examining them when Merlin came back.

"Hello, Merl!" Laya said, flashing him a smile.

Seeing the sudden massive gap in her mouth caused him to scream and stumble back slightly; he calmed slightly when he noticed his 'family' laughing at his reaction.

"Consider that payback for making me wear a skirt!" she said, still giggling as she popped the teeth back into her mouth.

They ate together before Merlin told her that it was time to head down to the knight's training grounds. Laya pinned her skirt the way she had told Gaius she would so that it wasn't in her way and headed towards the door with him "I will be watching from up here." the physician called after them, waving them off. Laya waved back with a smile.

"So," Laya said, falling into step with Merlin. "The knights have no idea that I'm dueling with their Prince or that I am your cousin?"

"Nope!" Merlin said, cheerfully. "What are the stakes?"

"No clue," Laya said. "We'll discuss it when we get there, I suppose." She linked her arm with Merlin's, his hand covering hers. "I was thinking something entertaining though."

"Oh?" Merlin asked, glancing at her.

"Yep!" she made the 'p' pop.

They reached the training grounds a few moments later.

"Ah! There they are!" Arthur said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Knights, this is Merlin's cousin...Merlin's cousin, these are the knights of Camelot."

"Okay, honestly, it's Laya. You'd think you'd remember a name that only has four letters in it; let alone the girl who is planning on kicking your royal ass."

"Oh, I like her." One of the knights said, smiling.

"That's my cousin you're leering at Gwaine." Merlin said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Right!" Gwaine said, bowing slightly. "My apologizes, fair lady."

Laya looked at him. "Keep it up and you might be next."

One of the other knights hid a laugh with a cough. "The reason behind all this?" Laya turned to Merlin. "Sir Elyan." he supplied.

"Well, Sir Elyan, his royal highness over there barely gave me a glance and then had the gaul to assume that I was a boy from behind, even though my hair is longer than 'Sir Flirts-a-lot' over here." She jerked a thumb in Gwaine's direction.

Arthur cleared his throat as some of his knights gave him a questioning look. "The stakes?"

"Well, if I win. I'd like two things, one; a bed or a job, I'm not overly picky."

"Easily done as your cousin is a bit of an idiot and can barely do his chores alone."

Merlin rolled his eyes as she continued. "The other is that you have to do whatever I say for the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

"Deal!" Arthur said, certain of his victory.

"And in return, if you win, feel free to do whatever you see fit."

She held out her hand to him, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." he shook her hand.

"Well, then, what first?"

Arthur indicated to where some of his knights stood. "Each knight has been given a word, pick a knight and that will be how we decide..."

"Laya!" she snapped. "Really? It's four letters! Four; for Christ's sake!"

She walked over to one of the knights, her thick braid whipping by Arthur's face. "What's you name?"

"Lancelot," he replied with a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you...Laya." he added with a smirk.

"Alrighty then, I choose Lancelot," she said, smiling at the cheek in his voice. "What was your word, then?"

"Arrow." he replied.

"Archery it is then." She turned back to Arthur and asked him in a falsely sweet voice. "I do hope you have a spare bow for me, sire, for I have left mine at home. And, no, I do not mean in Uncle Gaius' chambers." she added with a wave of her hand.

Elyan came forward, again hiding a smirk. "It is my sister's. She has agreed to let you use it, may it serve you well for this," he looked at Arthur, "As loyal as I am to you, my leige, I'm afraid that I am siding with her in this battle."

"Your sister?" Laya asked, thinking of her brother back home.

"Aye, Gwen." he said, nodding over to where she stood. Laya waved to her. "When I officially meet her, I will thank her personally. This is a beautiful bow." She tested it. "Sturdy."

Elyan beamed, nodding his thanks for the compliment.

She grabbed the nearby quiver and strapped it to her back, feeling comfortable as the strap sat perfectly between her breasts.

"Ladies first." Arthur said with a mock bow.

Laya didn't move at first until she noticed the look on Arthur's face. "Oh, forgive me. I thought you said ladies first, so I was waiting for you to shoot."

Merlin and Gwain collapsed onto each other for support as they laughed silently while the knights smirked more and shook their heads.

"Fine," Arthur said. "I'll set the bar then." He aimed his first shot, hitting the center of the target. He smiled smugly, turning to her.

Laya nodded. "Nice shot, sire." She winked at Merlin before aiming her shot, taking a deep breath in. When she released the breath the arrow let loose and hit the target with a thump and a tear.

"Woah." Merlin breathed out.

 _She had split Arthur's arrow clean in two._

"Lucky shot." Arthur mumbled, shooting the second target, hitting the center yet again.

"Hmm," she mused. "And here Merlin said you were bad at this." Her innocent cooing was obviously making him irritated.

"He is..when I'm the target." Merlin mumbled.

Laya hadn't been lying when she said she was good at this, Merlin couldn't help but be impressed.

"I know you cannot land the same mark twice-" Arthur began but his jeer was cut short as Laya split his arrow again.

"You were saying?" She replied, tilting her head towards him.

"Nothing." He grumbled something about luck. " _Mer_ lin!" She saw the warlock jump a bit. "The last target moves."

"Digging your own grave?" He asked, walking over to the target. "Laya, you have won this round already."

Laya chuckled. "Now, now, dear cousin, let the prince take his final shot."

Arthur lined up his final shot, training his arrow at the now moving target.

 _ **Thump!**_

He missed.

"Nice try, sire," she said, taking out another arrow. "Shall I show you how to do it?" She looked at her cousin. "Merl?" she called out to him. "Can you toss that thing up into the air without it coming back down on you ?"

He told her that he could. "Alright," She lined up the shot. "Now!"

Merlin tossed it up and she relased her arrow.

 _ **Thunk**_!

"Lay a wins," Lancelot said as the knights applauded.

She flashed them a smile and curtsied. Merlin came over to her, wrapping her in a hug. "You pick the next one, Merlin."

"Percival." he said. Percival nodded and merely handed her a sword.

"Sword fighting, got it." she replied, testing the weight of the sword. "Not bad."

:First bleed then?" Arthur asked.

"It won't land me in the cells, will it?" Laya asked, half teasing.

"Nonscence!" Arthur replied, teasing her in return.

"Just avoid his face." Merlin said, blushing slightly.

"Not a problem," Laya replied. "However, I must point out that we are unevenly matched."

Arthur looked at her closely, golden eyebrow arched. "Is your swordplay that terrible?" he asked, hoping that was her problem.

"Oh, not at all, my dear prince." she twirled the sword with ease, a gentle smirk playing on her lips. "My brother made sure that I was able to defend myself."

The knights watched in awe while Merlin just grinned. "However," she continued. "You are wearing armor and I am defenseless. All that armor would weigh me down and how would I attempt to scratch you." she asked innocently.

Arthur stumbled over a few words for a moment before looking at Merlin for help.

"I am sorry sire, but my cousin is right. Here, allow me." he began to step forward and began to strip the prince of his armor. "After all; what was it that you said this morning?"

"Merlin, you are perhaps the worst servent ever?" Arthur said, shrugging.

"Yes, and then I called you a prat." Merlin set the armor down gently. "But I believe that you said,also, that Laya would never stand a chance because she is 'just a girl'."

Laya raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips. "Oh really? You didn't say that over breakfast, Merl. Oh, now I am really going to enjoy this. Unfortunately, I have to do something slightly...well for lack of a better word, disusting, but seeing as these cost my brother a good deal of money. Merlin? Hold my teeth." She pulled them out and wrapped them in a scrap of cloth.

She smiled widely, showing only her canines as Merlin took them. She thought that Gwaine and Elyan were going to wet themselves; they were in a fit of laughter over the look on their prince's face. Merlin smiled and pat Arthur on the back. "Best of luck."

"My leige." Laya said with a mock bow, her sword extended to her side.

"Begin!" Lancelot said.

Arthur and Laya circled around each other for a few moments before testing each other a bit.

"Enough playtime." he said. "Let's go."

He lunged at the girl, mildly surprised when she parried and twirled away from his sword, thumping him in the back with her elbow. She watched the prince and smiled a bit. "Did I move too fast for you?"

Arthur turned bac to her, his sword raised, rushing towards her. She dodged him again by jumping onto a nearby bench before bringing her sword down against his, the metal clanging loudly.

"Never." the prince smirked, pushing back, his sword coming down by her ankles. She jumped over it, taking advantage of their positons to push on his shoulder with her foot, getting the leverage she needed to jump over him, landin in a crouch.

"How did you?" he asked, befuddled.

"I am also a dancer." she said, standing at full height once again. Their swords came together again and again and their battle continued.

"So, Merlin." She is your cousin?" Lancelot asked, turning to the man, ignoring the ongoing fight. It had been going on for the better part of an hour already, neither once giving up.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, keeping an eye on the girl as she moved. "On my mother's side. I mean, well, it's not like I know my father's side, being a bastard and all."

They looked up at the sudden silence between Laya and Arthur, whom were both in a state of disarray as they panted.

"Take a short break, both of you." Merlin called out. "Arthur, if you keel over, your father will put me and it the stocks with Laya and Gaius will kill me." He brought them both some water.

Arthur guzzled it down, ready to begin again but Merlin has already went over to Laya, fixing her hair so that it no longer fell in her face.

"Sire?"

Arthuer looked up and saw Gwaine had moved next to him.

"Yes. What is it?" Arthur snapped, this match should have been over already.

"While red is the color of Camelot, it does not look as good on your cheeks." He teased. "But, honestly, do you really need to keep going? Surely at this point it is a draw?"

"I'm wearing her down." Arthur said, holding the empty goblet out to the knight. "Almost done now."

The fight resumed and the knights sighed. Their prince was stubborn and they were all ready to head inside and call it a day. That was until a blade came flying towards them.

"Merlin!" the fighters called out in warning.

The blade never hit him for Laya had managed to catch it and Arthur had tackled his manservent to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Laya asked, throwing both blades to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

Laya flew into his arms, holding him tight. "Hey, hey. I'm alright." He said rubbing her back, turning his face to Arthur and the knights.

"It's my fault." she whispered softly. "I tore the blade from his hands too hard. I could have hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Laya. I promise." he said, smoothing her hair.

"He's had worse," Gwaine said, squatting down beside them, looking her in the eye. "We all get a bit rough with him." He ruffled Merlin's hair and then brushed her bangs out of her face.

"It's a draw." Lancelot said.

"Actually, I won almost when we began." she said quietly.

Every pair of eyes turned and looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow and looking over his exposed skin. "I see no scratch, no blood."

"If you would kindly remove your chainmail." she replied, still sitting on Merlin's lap, loosening her grip a bit. She was not about to let her new friend go...just in case Arthur changed his mind about killing her.  
Sure enough, once he removed his chainmail, there had been a thin trail of blood, trickling from a cut on his back.

"How did you manage that one?" Merlin smirked, patting her head like a small child.

"Well during the archery contest I noticed that a small section of his chainmail was broken." She showed them the piece that she was talking about. "So, I knew that if I hit it just right, it would cut him." She shrugged. "The only reason I didn't say anything sooner was because it had been awhile since I had a decent fight."

Merlin rubbed her back, smiling proudly.

"Your brother did not want to train with you anymore?" Arthur sneered. "There is only so many times a man can lose before he gives up and does not care anymore."

"Arthur!" Merlin scolded as Laya stood up. She glared at the prince before standing, grabbing the sword and turning on her heel marching off.

The knights glared at the prince. "What?" he asked, not knowing what he said wrong.

"Her brother stopped training with her because he and their parents died in a fire." Merlin said, getting to his feet. "Gaius, my mother and I are all she has left." He looked down on his prince, anger burning in his eyes. "But she was right, Sire, about one thing about you. You need to stop judging others people and think before you open that damned mouth of yours. I stood up for you, telling her that you weren't as bad. Now, I'm going to go find her."

"Tell her that she won." Lancelot said, not taking his eyes from Arthur, his voice harsh.

Merlin nodded and took off into the forest where she stormed off, silently fuming. How dare Arthur say something like that? After all, he had lost his mother. Even if he didn't know her, he should still should have been a little more sensitive and not assumed anything. He had never been so disappointed in someone in his entire life.

He found her sitting in a small secluded section of the wood and sat next to her.

"You were right, Merlin." she said after a few moments, tears in her eyes. "He's a massive fucking prat."

Merlin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I know."

"I hate this! I want to go home!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I want my brother."

"I promise, I'll get you there." he murmered into her hair. "I promise."

He took the little flower that he noticed was in her hand and with his magic began to make it twirl. He watched as she smiled and found himself smiling in return.

"Why is magic banned here when it can be so beautiful?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes off the flower.

"Uther, the King, used magic to save Arthur when he was born...what he did not know was that in the process it would kill his wife instead." Merlin stated, catching the flower in between his fingers, laying it on his palm.

"All magic comes with a price." she whispered to herself. When she noticed the expression on his face she continued. "It's from a show back in my time."

He nodded and continued. "When his wife died, he banned all magic and began the Great Purge; sentancing all magic practicers and creatures to death if they were found on his lands." His eyes flashed golden and the flower caught fire in his palm. "But one day I will show the world the beauty of magic." The fire burned and turned to ash before the fire died out.

Laya smiled. "I know you will." She fell silent for a moment. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?" he replied, letting the ashes fly into the wind.

"Thank you...for helping me."

"What is family for if not to help?" he asked, pressing his lips to her hair.

She smiled after a moment. "True."

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Merlin whispered as a twig snapped behind them. "We have company."

Her hand slowly curled around the hilt of the sword, listening closely to the almost minute footfalls, he eyes closed, focusing.

When they were close enough her eyes snapped open and she swung the sword around, moving to her feet in a graceful movement.

"You fucking moron!" she screamed, lowering her sword to her when she saw that it was Arthur standing behind them, his hands held up in a way that showed that he meant them no harm. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

He shuffled his feet a bit and looked down at the grass before coming back to himself. "Wait, why do I feel like I've been found with my hand caught in the sweets dish?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I had come to make sure that you were alright."

"I think I proved that I can take care of myself, Arthur Pendragon!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"True." he said, surprising her into silence. "You won our tournament fair and square."

"I...what?" she asked.

"It's not my fault or yours that you noticed a chink in my chainmail. If anything, it's Merlin's for not seeing it and fixing it." he said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said, getting to his feet. "I was a little busy with the mountain of other chores you gave me!"

"That's no excuse, _Mer_ lin." Arthur said with his trademark smirk.

"Pompous." Laya said, cutting them both off.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking at her.

"I was trying to figure out the word that made me think of you." She said. "It's pompous."

Merlin bit back a laugh, as Arthur demanded to know why that was the word.

"Easy." she said. "You think so highly of yourself that you don't care at all about others. From what I've heard from Uncle Gaius, you run Merlin ragged. The days when he messes something up, it's mainly from lack of sleep. You should be more grateful that you have someone like Merlin to do stuff like that for you. Imagine if you had to do it all on your own for a day. You'd be so out of it that you'd do something equally as stupid as you claim him to be."

Merlin stood shocked at her words. No one had ever said that to Arthur before...no one had ever stood up for him.

Arthur looked at her. "I could so do it."

"Oh, really?" she said, giggling. "Fine then."

"Right," Arthur said, thinking that he had won. "Let's head back to the castle. I told my father about you and he wants to meet you."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll announce what I want as my prize then. But first, I think I need to head back to our chamber and freshen up a bit...and I know that since I am meeting the King, Merlin will force me into a dress."

Merlin nodded and took her arm, linking it with his own.


	3. Once There Was the Sun

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to_ **BBC's Merlin** _I also do not own the song that Laya sings in this chapter_ **.** _I just love them both. I want to thank those of you who read and favorited the story._

Sure enough, once they got back to Gaius' chambers, Merlin began to look for the dress again. Laya shook her head and went to clean herself up. Merlin, having not found what he was looking for decided that he would have to go with plan B...he went to Morgana for help. He knocked gently on her door, "Lady Morgana, it's Merlin."

"Enter." came a soft reply. "Merlin, what can I help you with?" she asked when he opened the door, watching him from her vanity.

"My lady, I know I have not the right but I need a favor." he said, looking down at his feet.

"It must be a massive one as you have never asked one of me before." she said. "Oh, Merlin. Please, look at me. I would like to think us friends."

He looked up and gave her a smile. "Sorry, Morgana. You are right though. You see, my cousin is set to meet the King at dinner tonight..."

"The girl who best Arthur at his own game?" Morgana asked. "Leon told me." she said, smiling at the look on his face. He chuckled. "Yeah. Well, you see, she does not own any ...feminie clothing. She's more comfortable in my old rags...I was wondering..."

"If I had a spare gown for her to wear to the dinner tonight?" Morgana finished, still smiling. Merlin nodded sheepishly. "If it would not be too much trouble."

Morgana rose to her feet and glided over to Merlin, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I would love to help you, Merlin." Merlin's smile grew as he thanked her and darted from the room. He ran all the way back to his chambers and got there just as Laya was finishing getting cleaned up.

"Merlin!" she snapped as he grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her towards Morgana's chambers. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer her and knocked on Morgana's door again. "Morgana, it's Merlin. I brought Laya with me."

"Morgana?" she asked more to herself then anyone else.

"Yes, Arthur's sister." Merlin said, as Gwen opened the door.

"Hello Merlin." Gwen said before turning to Laya. "My name is Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen."

"Gwen!" she said, excitedly. "Your brother let me borrow your bow earlier. Thank you for that. It was perfection."

Gwen blushed and smiled. "I'm glad that it was useful to you." she said.

Merlin took that moment to bow out and told them in a fond voice to not kill each other and that he would be back to escort Laya down to dinner. Gwen led her deeper into Morgana's chambers.

"Hello, my name is Morgana Le Fey." she said. "Sir Leon has told me some about you."

"Has he?" she asked, trying to remember which one Sir Leon was, she hoped that it wasn't 'Sir Flirst Alot.' "You'll have to point him out to me tonight at the dinner, I fear I will never get them all straight. There are so many. Maybe I'll just give them all nicknames."

The girls giggled as Laya tried on a few of Morgana's gowns and described the knights that she met so that Morgana and Gwen could tell them their proper names. She remembered Elyan and Lancelot. She found out that Leon was Arthur's second hand when it came to the nights and that 'Sir Flirts Alot' was Gwaine.

In the end, they picked out a gorgeous blood red gown that had soft gold trim to it. It brought out the olive complexion that she had a lot more and made her eyes appear softer. Gwen combed the tangles out of her hair and began to braid it down her back before pinning it to the back of her hair with a few decorative combs. "You're hair is so thick." Gwen commented when she was done with the braid. "We'll be done with you in a few moments."

"Shouldn't you be getting her Lady ready as well?" Laya asked, looking at them in the glass.

"I got her ready before Merlin first got here." Gwen said with a soft smile, pinning roses into the braid.

Laya smiled, deciding that she liked both the women immensely. Gwen was soft spoken and gentle while Morgana held a fierceness about her. They reminded her of people she knew but she couldn't remember who.

Just as they were finishing up, there was a knock on the door again. It was Merlin, he was dressed in his nicest tunic and his smile grew when he saw Laya. "She finally looks like a lady." he said. "Still can kick your ass though." she said, sweeping over to him.

"You clean up nice." she said, smiling.

"As do you," he said, with a mock bow. "Shall we, ladies?" He held his arms out to both Laya and Morgana.

The girls shared a smile and linked their arms with his. "All the men will be jealous, cousin." Laya said. "You with both of us on your arms and them standing their lonely."

Merlin laughed and so did Morgana. "Yes," he said. "Gwaine and Leon will be extremely jealous."

They soon reached the doors that lead into the dining area and Merlin felt Laya falter slightly. "You'll be fine. The king will love you, just as everyone else has."

"Yes, but not everyone in this room has bested his son at his own game." Laya said, taking a shaky breath.

"True," Morgana said, reaching over with her free hand and gripping hers. "Which is all the more reason you will have his respect." Laya nodded and smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

The men guarding the door opened it, allowing Merlin to escort the women into the room.

"So, this is the young woman who beat a prince." King Uther said, standing to greet the women.

"Yes, sire." she said, bowing slightly, grateful that Merlin was still holding onto her because she felt her knee give out. "It had to be done, sire."

"Oh did it." he asked with a chuckle, indicating to a chair next to Morgana. Merlin pulled it out for her to sit and then pushed it in for her. She smiled at her cousin and watched him move about to perform his duties.

"Yes." she said, smirking a bit at Arthur who was slowly turning red with embarrassment. "You see, sire, the Prince, here, wounded my feelings by assuming that I was a boy from behind."

"Clearly, the Prince needs his eyes checked by Gaius." Uther said, still smirking at his son. "What were the stakes wagered in this little competition. Not the kingdom, I should hope."

"Nothing as serious as all that, sire." Laya said.

"Laya, here, is Merlin's cousin." Morgana said. "Her family was tragically lost to her in a fire and Merlin's mother could not keep her. So she came to look for work here with her cousin."

"Yes," Laya said. "I would gladly share a room with my cousin as I have since I arrived yesterday. But I would like to have some form of work."

"What are your talents?" Uther asked. "I'm sure that we can find something for you here in the palace."

"I can sing and dance sire, I can also cook if there is work in the kitchen that needs to be done." Laya said, bowing her head slightly.

"We have enough kitchen staff." Arthur said, looking at his father. "However, I would like to hear you sing if you would."

"Name the time, your highness and I will do it." she said.

"Why not now?" Arthur said, a smirk hidden in his eyes. He hoped to catch her in a lie.

Laya stood up and moved around the massive table till she was standing further away from them and took a breath.

" _Once there was the sun,_

 _bright and warm and wonderful._

 _Shining like the love within my heart!_

 _Now there's no more sun,_

 _Winter has killed everything!_

 _And although it's dark December_

 _Forever, I'll remember sun."_

When she was finished she moved back to the table and took her seat again, tilting her cheek as Merlin pressed a kiss to it. "That was lovely, Laya." Morgana said, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"It is decided then, you will be our new singer at different parties." Uther said, with a deafening clap of his hands. "Also, we will move you out of your cousin's chambers and into one of our rooms."

They also decided that they would buy her a full new wardrobe when Morgana mentioned that she was in one her gowns.

Laya smiled at her cousin but couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.


	4. Telling Merlin the Truth

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to BBC's Merlin or anything related to the different fandoms. I only own the OC. Also, I'm sorry for the late update, I was having a bit of writer's block on this story. Thanks for the reviews and favorites.**_

Laya couldn't believe the way things were playing out. It was working out so well that something was bound to go wrong sooner or later. The night she had met King Uther they had moved both her and Merlin to an adjoining room across from Arthur's. The room was huge and mostly empty being that she had came with nothing. Uther had informed her that he had ordered dresses and such for her and furniture for the room. She heaved a sigh; she had been thinking that she and Merlin should talk so that she could tell him the truth about her in case she had slipped up and accidentally said something she shouldn't have. It might prove to be a problem because there is no drinking law here and they might be insulted if she didn't drink it. She hadn't drank before, mainly because her brother knew when she was lying and she knew she wouldn't be able to create one that was close to believable.

She crossed to the door that connected her room to Merlin's and knocked softly. "Merlin?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." he called from his side of the door.

She opened the door and saw that he was polishing Arthur's armor and boots for the next morning. "Oh, if you're busy, I can come back." she said.

"No. I need to take a break anyway," he said, putting the rag to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Just not used to such a big room."

"Me either." he said, sitting back on the bed.

"I was hoping that we could talk." she said, picking at her finger a bit.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, about my time. You see, not all of what I told you was the truth. So I was hoping that we could talk so that if I slip up you can cover me." She rubbed her toe against the flooring.

"Of course." he said, patting the bed next to him. "I think that's a good idea."

She smiled and sat on his bed. "So, let's go over the entirety of the lie and I'll explain more."

"Okay, so the first part is that we are cousins," Merlin said, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"That may end up being true, I'll have to have a test done when I get back, maybe look into both sides of my family."

"Could you imagine if we were related?" he laughed.

"That would be so cool." she smiled.

"Cool? Why would that be cold?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"No. Not that type of cool. In my time, cool means 'really nice'. Unless you're talking to an ass...then you say it to get them to shut their mouths."

He nodded. "Okay, the next part is that your parents and brother are dead."

"Well, that where is gets a little trickier." She said, looking into the fire that Merlin was using for light and heat. "My mother is dead. She passed away when Artie and I were younger. I was about nine when she passed, Artie was about thirteen. She was...the most amazing woman ever. She was the type of person that would give you the shirt off her back and everything she had. She always made time for me and Artie, playing with us, helping us with homework. She always told us to follow our dreams no matter how outlandish they seemed." She pulled her legs to her chest. "She had an illness, one day she was fine and the next she was gone."

Merlin sat there in silence next to her. "And your father?"

"We lived in the same house but we never really knew each other. According to Artie, he was really involved with us when my mother was alive. He would take me to dance class and play with me and him. Once mom died, we never really saw him again. He would sit there for whatever meal, me and Artie eating quietly; him reading the paper. The only time he really said anything to us was if we failed a test or something. That lasted till I was about sixteen...then he began to talk to me again. He was so interested in my day or what was going on in my life...I loved it. Artie was about to graduate high school and getting ready to work with dad in his business, so I knew that he wouldn't be around a lot anymore." She took a shuddering breath. "One night, when Artie was working late, dad came to my room...A-And then he..." She paused and took a deep breath. "began t-to touch me."

"Your dad?" Merlin asked. "I mean, around here it's normal for cousins to do that. They try and keep it in the family."

Laya nodded. "I know but in my time; science has proved that 'keeping it in the family' has led to some health problems, and is actually frowned upon." She leaned her head his shoulder. "Anyway, it went on like that for about a year."

"How did it stop?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Artie." she whispered. "He noticed that I was pulling away from him and the other things that I loved and that I wasn't eating. He made me tell him what the problem was. Once he knew, he began the overly complicated procedures so that he would have full custody of me, since I was still underage. But since he was old enough and had a good job, they gave it to him. It also helped that there was undeniable proof of what my father did to me. We moved away from that place."

"Well, that's good then." Merlin said, rubbing her shoulder. "It's good that your brother cared enough to take you away from that."

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's the best big brother ever. I've read books about you but it never said, do you have any siblings?"

"No." he said, a bit sadly. "It was just me and my mum. My father left before I was born. He never knew about me till a few months ago. It didn't last long though. He died, protecting Arthur and I."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to know him." she said softly.

"It's okay. From what I saw, he was a good man." Merlin said with a smile. "Now, it's getting late, it's time for sleep."

"Okay...Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, noticing that he was putting his work away for the night.

"Of course," he said, smiling. "I'll wake you after I wake Arthur."

"Can I help you with your chores?" she asked. "I'm not really needed till the night time. Though, I might need you to use your...ability to make the songs sound more this period. I can't risk copyright."

"Copyright?" he asked, climbing back into the bed. "What's that?"

"It means that if someone finds out that I'm using the music and words, I'd have to pay a lot of money."

"Oh." he asked, covering them both. "Tell me a story from your time."

"Hmm...Well there is one that I remember my mom reading to me all the time...it's a little sad though." she said, looking at him.

"Tell it to me anyway." he said, smiling. "You can tell me another one tomorrow."

She smiled back and began to tell him, from memory, the story of the little match girl. 


	5. A Day on the Town

_**Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who followed the story; feel free to review it :) As usual, I do not own anything concerning Merlin, or the characters or any of the songs and references that the OC makes.**_

The next morning, Merlin woke up Arthur and set him up for the day before going to wake up Laya. He had a few chores that he had to do but she wanted to help; he was grateful for that. Every so often Arthur did not realize that he had given Merlin too many chores and then would scold him when they were not done on time. Arthur still did not know that Merlin had magic; he wish that he did know because of the fact it would just make the chores do themselves. At least with Laya helping him, he would have company and it would get done quicker.

They ate and got dressed quickly before heading down to the river to do Arthur's laundry. Laya was telling him about the time that she came from and how there was a box that would do this for you. He wished he would live to see it and then see the look on Arthur's face. When they were done the laundry, they hung it to dry and went about picking herbs for Gaius. They were about half way through when they heard Arthur.

" _Mer_ -lin!"

"Why does he say your name like that?" she asked, brushing her hands onto her pants.

"No idea, I think its because he thinks I forget it." he replied with a smirk.

"Well, did you ever do it back to him?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No. Too busy calling him a 'prat' or a 'clotpole'" Merlin said, smirking.

" _Mer-_ lin!"

"Coming sire." he picked up the basket of herbs. "Come on, Laya."

She linked her arm through his and they headed towards the blond man. "Sire." she said, with a slight bow.

"Ah, the cousin." Arthur said, looking smug. "Helping out I see, better than standing around all day."

"Laya!" she said. "Seriously, it's not a hard name."

"I'm the prince, I have no need for remembering names." he said, turning towards Merlin. "Have you polished my armor yet for the tournament?"

"It's not for a few days." Merlin said, fiddling with the basket. "I'll do it later once I finish all the other chores you gave me."

"Hop to it." Arthur said, shooing Merlin away.

Merlin sighed and told Laya that he would see her back at their rooms, leaving her alone with Arthur.

"You know, Arthur, you might be the prince, but part of that means you have to know what your people go through. When was the last time that you went out dressed in commoners clothing and just observed?"

"I do not believe that I have ever done that." he said, not really paying attention to her.

"Well, maybe you should." she said. "I mean, I'm not saying this because he is my family, but you're over working Merlin. One day, if he does not get the proper rest, you're gonna work him till he's sick."

"That's not possible." Arthur said, "He stays with Gaius, whom as you know, is one of the best healers."

"True, Uncle Gaius is amazing, however, I know from experience that it is possible." she said. "It happened to me."

"What are you saying?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

She sighed and pulled her hair back from behind her head, showing him a long scar that worked it's way from the base of her skull down her neck. "I was working for a long time without a lot of sleep and I got dizzy. I fell and cut myself on a sharp blade." She let her hair fall back into place and looked into his eyes. "My brother was so worried. I had not woken up in days. He thought that I would never wake up again."

Arthur stared at her, watching her closely. "So you're saying Merlin could get hurt if he works too hard. But that is part of his job as my manservent."

"I know. Tell you what, change into something without the Pendragon crest on them and let's follow Merlin around for awhile." she said, taking hold of his wrist.

"I am not sure that's a good idea." he said, softly. "My father."

"I will handle Uther." she said, "You just have to go along with what I'm going to be telling him. Alright?"

He nodded but still looked unsure. "It'll be fine. Fathers love me."

They headed into the castle and Arthur led her to Uther's chambers, where he was most likely working. "Enter," he said after they knocked. He sounded busy.

Arthur opened the door for Laya and then led her inside. "Ah, Arthur. Laya. What can I do for you?"

"Laya had a request, Father." Arthur said, shifting slightly. He really thought that this wasn't going to work.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what is this request?" He laid his quill to the side, giving them his full attention.

"Well, sire. My cousin, Merlin..."

"Arthur's manservent?"

"Yes, him." she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She now knew where Arthur had gotten his ability to not remember names.

"Well, he promised to show me Camelot today. But he had too much work today." She put a disappointed look on her face. "But then, Prince Arthur, here, came up with an idea."

"I did?!" Arthur asked, eyes snapping to hers. She gave him a pointed look. "I did." He said, turning back to his father.

"I was against it, of course, but the Prince wouldn't hear of it." she said, lacing her fingers together.

"And, what was this idea?" Uther said, leaning forward on the desk, mildly interested.

"It was that the Prince, himself, escort me through the town; in disguise." she said. "Even though, I knew it would not work. I mean, someone as...handsome as the Prince would surely be recognized. Perhaps, even be mistaken for his Highness in his younger years."

"It is true," Uther mused. "While Arthur inherited his mother's sandy locks, the rest is entirely me when I was his age." He was obviously pleased with the praise. ""However, it is a good idea. Arthur," he turned his gaze to his son. "You will escort, this lovely lady through the town and take at least two of your so called knights with you.."

"Yes, Father." Arthur bowed, giving Laya the cue to curtsy.

"Thank you, your Highness. And thank you, Prince Arthur." She curtsied to him as well.

Once they had left, Arthur turned to Laya. "How did you manage that?"

"I told you," she said with a smile. "Fathers love me. Now, let's go get you ready."

She led him towards Gaius' chambers, talking idly, when they ran into Merlin, who was carrying Arthur's laundry back to his rooms.

"Laya, what's happening?" He asked, casting a look at Arthur before focusing on her.

Ignoring Arthur's snide comment about how Merlin didn't notice him first, she smiled at him and told him that Arthur was taking her to the village in disguise so that they wouldn't be bothered.

Merlin set down the basket and walked over to the flower arrangement on the sill and took a purple flower and tucked it into her braid. "Well, be careful, the both of you. I cannot protect you while I am not with you." He kissed her head and whispered something in Arthur's ear before hurrying off with the laundry.

" _Mer-_ lin. I need you to find Gwaine and Percival; tell them to meet us at the front gate." He called after his manservent.

"What was that about?" she asked, her hands on her waist.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." he said, shaking his head. "Shall we?"

After they got him changed into some commoner's clothing and met up with the two knights they were off to the village. Gwaine tried to ask her personal questions but she silenced him when she tripped him 'by accident'.

Arthur smiled at the blatent flirting but kept his mouth shut. As odd as it sounded, dressing as a commoner gave him a sense of freedom. He didn't have to pretend like this, he was simply Arthur. They made their way through Camelot and throughout their time there, Arthur on several occasions saw people who worked in the castle. He watched them go from place to place quicker than he cared too and realized that they were doing their everyday tasks. Things he always asked them to do. They kept going, some of them looking like they were going to faint at any moment. Guilt banged around in his gut. These were people who he told what to do everyday and he never once noticed a bit of fatigue in them. Several times, whilst they were walking he saw Merlin running to different stalls before disappearing and then showing up again, getting something for Gaius. Once while they were stopped at a stall that sold hot drinks; which were a godsend on a cold day, he watched as someone sat down before they fell over.

"Do you see what I mean now?" she asked as they headed back towards the castle.

"I do." he said, hanging his head. "I never meant to do this to my people, let alone those of whom who do what I say."

"Then, you know what to do?" she asked.

"I do. Thank you, Laya, for showing this to me."

"Pendragon, you shock me." She said, linking their arms together. "You remembered my name. That means we can be friends now."

"I'd like to be friends with you." Gwaine chimed in, giving his usual smirk.

"Nice try, hair boy." she smirked, "Maybe at the next ball you can dazzle me with your dance moves."

"I only dance when I drink." Gwaine said, still smirking.

"Which is always." Percival said.

The group laughed as the entered the gates to the castle. Once they reached the entrance they ran into Merlin, whom it seemed had just finished his chores. "There you are." he said, smiling.

"Yes, Merlin, in one piece as I promised." Arthur said, as the cousins embraced. "Speaking of balls, that reminds me, there will be once next week as a visiting King is arriving to discuss plans. Laya, you will be required to sing and as you have no immediate family, Merlin, you will escort her."

"Me? At a ball and not serving you?" Merlin asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. You will have the night off to make yourself presentable and you will escort her." Arthur said.

"Day off? Sire, are you ill?" He asked, raising his hand to Arthur's forehead.

" _Mer_ -lin!" Arthur snapped. "I happen to be feeling quite well!" He pushed past them and headed inside.

"I will escort her, Merlin, if you feel out of sorts." Gwaine said, shrugging.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, draping his arm around Laya's shoulders. "Do you see pigs in the sky?"

Gwaine turned his eyes to the sky. "No."

"Then it is not going to happen." Merlin said with a laugh as he led Laya inside.


	6. The Ball

_**Disclaimer: Thank you to all of you who reviewed or followed this story. I'm not gonna lie, this idea came from a dream I had and I just started thinking about it one day on my way home from my job. I'm glad people are enjoying it. As usual, I own nothing in reference to the characters, shows or songs that are here. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

The week flew by for Laya and before she knew it the ball was almost upon them. Merlin had helped her with her etiquette and the dancing; but what surprised her was that Arthur was more than willing to help. She watched as Arthur had taught Merlin the basics of the waltz, which alone provided her with some humor, but what really made her smile was the blush on Merlin's cheeks. She had discovered not two days before that Merlin harbored love for the blond prince. When she had confronted him about it, he tried and failed to deny it before begging her not to tell anyone. She wasn't stupid, though. She knew homosexuality wasn't acceptable here; telling someone would have meant a death sentence to Merlin and she couldn't bear that.

She found herself wondering if Arthur felt the same way as she would often catch him staring at Merlin with a smile on his face before he would snap out of it and point out that it was rude to stare.

She was sitting in her room, brushing out her dark hair when a thought came over her that had her flying into Merlin's room. "We have a problem." she said.

"Your song is from your time again isn't it?" he said, folding his clothes. She found herself smiling, in the past week she had noticed that he had picked up some of her lingo and used it when they were together. She nodded. "I'll take care of it," he said, petting her hair gently, brushing it away from her neck. "I'll do what I did last time."

"What did you do?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"I used a trick to make it sound like another language to them." he said, shrugging.

"Okay, yeah. Do that." she exhaled in relief.

"So," he said, closing the wardrobe. "Tell me more about your time and let's work on the dance again." He pulled her to her feet, taking her right hand in his as she set her hand on his shoulder.

"Well," she shook her hair out of her way. "What do you want to know about now?"

"Arthur..." he said, moving them slowly. "Is he remembered?"

"Well, yes. But there is a bit of debate on whether or not he was a real person. Now that I've been here, maybe I'll become a Arthurian historian." She smiled.

"What do you mean if he was real or not?" He asked, interested.

"Well, there was so many documents that placed him in different times." She said, looking up at him as she spoke. "So they question when he lived; where Albion is actually located," she said. "How old he was when he took the throne, things like that."

Merlin nodded. "What about me?"

"Well, for one thing, they picture you as an old man with a long beard and a pointy hat. You said silly words, as well." she giggled.

"You mean like this?" His eyes flashed and he started to age into a man of at least seventy before he shift back.

"Yes!" she giggled. "Oh, my goddess! That was dead on!"

"I've used that one a few times, I learned that way that Arthur recognizes my eyes." He said, smiling.

He spun her slowly. "You'd be a great scholar."

"Damn straight." she said with her head held high. "Hey, Merl?"

"Yes?" he asked, spinning her out at arm's length.

"When you use your trick, can you hear my real words or what you make them hear?" she asked.

"Bit of both, actually." he said. "Maybe if you sing it now, I'll know it and it'll help us with the movements."

"I could," she thought it over. "Couldn't hurt."

"What is it called?" he asked.

"'A Bird Without Wings'." she said, "It was my brother's favorite to hear me sing."

"Okay, but remember, you'll be dancing this one with Arthur, so he'll be better at this than me."

"Do I have to dance with everyone?" she asked.

"No, only those you want to. But I do have a good word that all the nights want to share a dance with you." he smirked.

"Really? Why?" she asked, confused. She had spent some time with them and she liked them well enough.

"They all love you," he said. "They want to show people that they are willing to protect you." he said. "They call you their 'little fire bird'."

"Like a phoenix?" she asked.

"More for your sharp tongue, fiery temper and your fluid movements." he kept smirking.

"Aww. That's sweet." she said.\

"Enough stalling, let's hear the song." he said.

She smiled knowingly at him and took a breath.

 _Like a bird without wings_

 _that longs to be flying._

 _Like a motherless child_

 _left lonely and crying._

 _Like a song without words,_

 _like a world without music._

 _I wouldn't know what to do,_

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _watchin' over me._

Merlin was smiling at her, enjoying the song. She kept smiling.

 _I get so lonely_

 _when you're away._

 _I count every moment,_

 _I wait everyday_

 _until you're home again_

 _and hug me so tight._

 _That's when I know everything is alright._

 _Like a bird without wings_

 _that longs to be flying._

 _Like a motherless child_

 _left lonely and crying._

 _Like a song without words,_

 _like a world without music._

 _I wouldn't know what to do,_

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _watchin' over me._

They moved almost effortlessly, unknowing that someone was watching them from the door way.

 _You're my guardian angel._

 _My light and my guide._

 _Your hand on my shoulder,_

 _and you by my side._

 _You make everything beautiful,_

 _you make me complete._

 _Everything in my world,_

 _I lay at your feet._

They had stopped moving and she let the song take over her, like something that had to be said or else it would be meaningless.

 _Like a church with no steeple_

 _where a bell never rings._

 _In a town without people,_

 _where no voice in the choir ever sings._

 _If a boat on the ocean_

 _would be lost with no sail,_

 _then without your devotion_

 _surely all that I dream of would fail._

Her emotions took over her and tears began to make tracks on her cheeks. She remembered the first time she head ever sang this song. Her brother and she had just moved out of their father's care and she was feeling the after effects. She had thought that Artie had gone out to get some groceries but there he was, standing in the living room and she sang her heart out, meaning every word of it. He was not only her brother, he was her guardian angel. She loved him for that.

 _Like a song without words,_

 _like a world without music,_

 _I wouldn't know what to do,_

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _watchin' over me._

 _I wouldn't know what to do,_

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _watchin' over_

 _me._

When she finished there was applause from behind her and they both turned, slowly towards it. There in the doorway stood Arthur.

"My apologizes for listening in..."he said softly, "I heard you singing and I just got stuck. It was beautiful."

"Thank you." she said, bowing. "Merlin and I were practicing our waltz and he felt that maybe if I sang what I would be singing at the ball that it would keep us in the proper movements." she said, adopting her proper language again.

"I'm sure the kings will love it as much as I did." he said.

"Thank you, again." she said, with a smile. "I've never been to a ball before and I'm a little on edge."

"Fear not, I'm sure you are a natural." Arthur said. "Your dancing is fine...Better than Merlin's anyway."

They knew he was teasing. "Prat," Merlin said with a smile. "Laya, I think it's time we both retire."

"M-May I stay here again, Merlin?" she asked, politely. Any other time, she'd just flop into his bed."My chambers are a little scary on my own."

"Of course." he said, smiling. She liked the fact that he was so kind to her, even though he barely knew her.

"Merlin, in the morning, I need you to prepare my clothes." Arthur said. "You might be escorting your cousin but you will not forget your duties."

"Your Highness," she said, looking at him. "Do not forget what we discussed."

"I recall." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "That's all he has to do tomorrow. The rest has been done already."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, sire."

"Well, then, goodnight to you both." Arthur said, watching them. "Oh, Laya?"

"You know, your highness, I am very impressed," she teased. "You have remembered my name all week."

"I am to be king, I must get better at these things." he said as if that explained everything/

"And a great one you shall be." she smirked. "What is it, though?"

"I wish to go riding in the morning and I was hoping that you would grace me with your company. You see, Merlin has work and so do my knights..."

"Say no more, I would love to. I've been wanting to ride for some time now." she said, smiling. "I will see you in the morning."

"Right. Goodnight, then." he left.

"Wonder what that's really all about?" she asked, getting into the bed.

"Easy. You fight better than most of the knights."

 _The next day..._

Laya was awoken as the sun came up by Merlin, whom greeted her with tea and something light to eat. She ate quickly before meeting Arthur down in the stables.

"So, which way?" she asked, mounting the horse that Merlin usually rode.

Arthur pointed to the east and nudged his horse gently.

They rode in comfortable silence before he turned to her. "So, what is your relation to Merlin?"

"He is my cousin. You know that." she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I mean, are you two to be married?" he asked. "You already share a bed..."

"Oh, goddess, no!" she exclaimed. "I am new here and Merlin makes me feel safe. He is my cousin, my best friend and I love him dearly. But I am not in love with him. Besides, we have different types."

"Types?" He was confused.

"He prefers blonds." she said, looking over the field.

"Right."

"His innocence is in tact." she snickered.

"I was not worried about that!" he stuttered, shaking his head.

"Liar!" she giggled.

She kept giggling as he reached over covering her mouth with her gloved hands until her giggles quieted down. She cleared her throat, prying his gloved hand off her. "I am sorry." she sighed. "Artie, my brother, always said that I needed to learn when to stop."

"Yes, well." he said, straightening himself in the saddle. "Tell me of him; your brother."

"Artie is two years older than me. He loves riding and sword fighting. He was my protector." She smiled. "The best older brother I could ever have asked for. He was great at sword play and riding."

"Like you?" Arthur asked, glancing over at her.

"No. Much better; stronger." she smiled sadly.

"You speak of him as if he still lives." Arthur said, fondly.

"Well, maybe, not physically...but he does live in my heart." she said, resting her palm over her chest. "Those we love never truly leave us. It's more of 'see you next time', not 'goodbye'." She squinted her eyes against the sun. "Well, enough sorrow; we never had our race."

"Shall we now?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Straight ahead to the river." he said, pointing towards it. If she listened hard enough then she could hear the water slapping against the rocks.

"Right. On your mark...and go!" she said, making a noise that caused her horse to take off at a gallop. She had let out a laugh, her hair flowing behind her erratically as she rode. She had always loved his part of riding; the sense of pure freedom. She would always go riding with her brother when she felt alone or sad. They were neck and neck as the trees sped past them.

 **As much as Arthur hated to admit it, her laughter was infectious. He found himself laughing with her. He had not really liked her when she arrived; when she had bested him. He disliked her even more when he had noticed she and Merlin spent almost all their time together. Then he had noticed that they shared a bed and he had gotten even more agitated. Part of him still did not believe that they would not marry.**

 **Sometimes, when he was alone, he would dream about a life where he had given up being a prince and just traveled with Merlin. But the two things he had been most certain of was that his father would never allow it and that Merlin would never look at her the same way ever again. That thought broke his heart.**

 **When he had thought about it, he could live without his father but not without Merlin; he needed him more.**

 **He had been lost in his thoughts so much that he had not seen the tree branch until it had smacked him in the face.**

"Arthur!" Laya exclaimed, pulling her horse around and dismounting quickly. She saw he was unconscious. "Fuck! Fuck!" she checked to see if he was still breathing before she pulled the flower out of her hair that Merlin had given her prior. He told her that he had put a tracking spell on it and all she had to do was hold it and think of him then they would be linked mentally.

"Merlin!" she thought, clutching the flower. "Emergency! S.O.S..Answer damn it!"

"Laya!" his voice echoed through her head. "What's wrong? What does S.O.S mean?"

"Arthur hit a tree and knocked himself out!" she practically screamed. She heard him laughing. "It's not funny, asshole!" she snapped. "Help me!"

"Alright! Alright, hold tight. I'll be there soon." he said.

"I'm going to cut his fucking balls off." she muttered, running her finger through her hair as Arthur stirred slightly. "Lay still." she said, soothingly. "Help is coming."

"Little bear." he moaned softly, his head falling to the side.

She froze. "Wait...what? Arthur?" she shook him gently. How did he know that name? The only person to call her that was... "Artie?"

"Wake up, little bear." he moaned again before laying still once again.

Before she could question it more Merlin showed up and healed the cuts on Arthur's face. Arthur stirred a few minutes later. "Merlin!" he gasped, sitting up.

"Up and at 'em, Sire!" Merlin exclaimed cheerfully. "Took a fall, did you?"

"Shut up, Merlin!" he snapped. "What are you dong here?"

"I followed you...again." he said as if it were obvious. "You might be a royal prat but Laya is still my blood."

"I just realized that I need to speak to someone before tonight." Laya said, "You two ride on."

" Laya, are you certain?" They both asked in unison, looking at each other.

"Positive." she said, "You two have something you need to talk about."

"We do?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," she said, "I'm going to be blunt with you guys because I care about your both and I think it's part of my key to getting home...There needs to be no secrets between the three of us."

"Is this about the fact that Merlin can do magic?" Arthur asked, shocking them both.

"You knew?" Merlin asked, his mouth agape.

"Of course he knew, he never really takes his eyes off of you, you idiot." Alaina said, watching the two.

"Laya...are you sure?" Merlin asked, glancing at Arthur again.

"Yes. Merlin...before you got here...Arthur said a name of mine. A name that only my brother called me." she said, giving him a hard stare.

"I did?" He paused. "Little Bear..."

She nodded and looked at Arthur. "My family isn't really dead. I'm from a different time."

"A different time." He said slowly. She and Merlin both nodded. "Then how did you get here."

"That's a bit of a blurred moment. I mean, I know in my time, I got hit by a truck...a big cart without horses... and woke up here."

She watched Merlin. "How did it look on this end?"

"You literally flew out of nowhere and hit the wall of the stables." he said, a little blunt.

"Well, I think I know part of the key to get me home, but I need to talk to Killy about it," she said, "But in the mean time, I feel like us being honest with each other is best."

The boys nodded in agreement then Arthur's head shot up. "Who's Killy?"

Merlin flinched, holding his ears. "He said only Laya can call him that."

"Shit! Sorry, Merl, I forgot!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to rub his back.

"But who is he?" Arthur asked, still confused.

"Killy is the dragon that your father locked up under the castle." She said, gently. "He speaks in

riddles and I need his help to get back to my brother."

Arthur nodded. "Then let us go see him."

"You can't meet him, not yet." she said. "I have to think about this on my own for a bit. Hearing

you say his name for me...I have to get home to him."

Arthur smiled softly. "Then I will help you. I would give anything to be back with my mother for

even a moment."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. And we will both keep Merlin's secret and I will keep both of

yours as well."

"You take my horse and I will walk back with Arthur." Merlin said. "Just be careful."

She was about to open her mouth when someone spoke. "I will escort her."

"Oh, great, Sir I- Have- Long-Hair is here." Alaina said with a smirk.

"Gwaine," Merlin exhaled in relief. "Yes, Gwaine, escort Laya."

"What?" she asked. "You both know he knows all our secrets now?"

"I've known two of them for quite some time now." he stated, coming out from behind the tree where he was idly standing.

"How?" Merlin asked.

"Well, neither of you is exactly subtle." he shrugged. "Merlin's eyes flash and he gets far too lucky in battle. Sire, I am sorry to say, you need to watch your staring. I have glimpsed you looking far too long at Merlin and Percy."

They both blushed at this.

"You've kept their secrets though." she said.

"I have far too little friends, it would be a pity to lose those I have."

They bantered awhile longer before Laya found herself sitting in front of Gwaine on Merlin's horse. "So, are you ready for tonight?" he asked, holding the reigns from around her waist.

"I'm a little nervous." she said. "Back home, I'm still in schooling for this kind of thing."

"I was watching the doors the first night you sang for the king. You will be brilliant." Gwaine said. "Until then, I know the perfect way to get over nerves."

"I'm not going to the pub with you. It'd be worse if I were drunk." she said, smiling.

 _The Ball_

The sun had long set before the ball began. Laya was standing in the hallway with Merlin, both idly fiddling with their fancy clothes. "We can do this." she whispered as their names were called out and Merlin took her hand, preparing to lead her into the hall.

"Of course we can. You're brilliant and I'm magic." he said, smirking.

"Goddess, don't get us killed."

He led her into the room and she focused on not tripping over the hem of the dress that Morgana and Gwen had forced her into as they approached Uther, Arthur, and the visiting king. Arthur smiled widely at them both, inclining his head slightly. /Something must have happened when I left./ She thought with a smirk, catching Gwaine's eye as he stood with the knights. She hated to admit it but he looked quite dashing.

"Laya," Uther said, as she rose from the curtsy that she had elegantly dropped into. "We thank you for gracing us with your presence and your gift of song."

"The pleasure is all mine, sire." she replied.

"I cannot wait to hear this songstress that Uther has praised so much." the visiting King said. "I shall be delighted if you would sing for us now."

"As long as the prince will honor me with a dance." she said.

"I would be honored." Arthur replied, as they had rehearsed. He stepped down and took her hand from Merlin's as they headed to the center of the room. "Just like we practiced." she remarked.

"I told you." Arthur said as they assumed the positions for a waltz. "Now remember, only myself, Merlin, Gwaine and Gaius know what you are truly singing."

"The secret keepers." she smirked.

Without any coaxing from the future king, Alaina began to sing her song, ignoring the world around her as Gwaine had instructed.

After she had finished her first set of verses, Merlin cut in, finishing the dance with her. The kings had praised her choice of song and her dancing before the dinner had been served. After there was more dancing where she found herself dancing with the knights and laughing. She was having such a fun time. She had danced with both the kings and even did a jig with Morgana, the two acting as if they were old friends before Gwaine asked to cut in. Right as he did, the music changed to another waltz.

He hung his head. "You do not have to." he said softly.

"I want to." she replied, taking his hand in her own.


	7. Chaos

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for everyone who read or reviewed this fic. It makes my day when I get emails that say someone liked it. This and my Suicide Squad fic are the two most viewed/ reviewed on my account. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy. As usual, I do not own anything owned by BBC or Merlin except the OC and the basic plot. Hope you enjoy.**_

The ball continued well into the morning. Laya, after dancing with every man in the room...twice, was more than exhausted but she didn't let it show. She wanted to try and fit in and Morgana hadn't retired to her rooms yet, so she followed her lead. When she wasn't dancing she was chatting idly with the knights. Gwaine had remained by her side in case her anxiety spiked. She might have teased him but she genuinely liked the alcohol loving knight. When everyone began to retire she looked at Merlin and Arthur. "Merl, you should stay with the Prince tonight."

"But...Lay.." he tried.

"Merlin, the Prince may need you." she said, putting on an act for the visiting King, who was still standing nearby. "Cousin, honestly, I am fine. Sir Gwaine has offered to stay outside my room tonight."

"Must be a sought after woman..." Alek, the visiting King said. "To have one of Camelot's finest outside her door."

"Your majesty," she bowed, smiling. "The prince and my cousin are merely worried for my safety as a visitor to this land, not as a sought after woman." She forced herself to blush, she had felt nervous under his gaze. Not the same as Uther, but this one felt more...wanting.

"Besides, King Alek" Gwaine said, his hand lingering on the hilt of his sword. "It is not such a hardship to look after a beautiful woman."

"Be careful, sir knight," the king replied. "One might think that you fancied this woman for your own. Especially when she openly belongs to no man."

"Well, sire," Merlin said, meekly. "Sir Gwaine, here, has made it known to Prince Arthur that he wishes to court my cousin. Our guardian, our uncle, has already agreed to it."

"He has?" Laya, Gwaine and Arthur all asked, looking at Merlin.

"Yes, sire." Merlin bowed. "I discussed this with you earlier as you were getting ready and Sir Gwaine meant to discuss it with the lady after the ball."

"Yes, of course, I had forgotten." Arthur said, with a nod.

"Shame," the king replied. "Such a lovely woman would have made an excellent addition to my harem."

Laya shivered at the man's words. "Sir Gwaine, I find myself to be very tired."

"Yes, we should go." They both bowed to the Prince and King before excusing themselves.

They had gotten to their rooms before Laya let herself give in to her anxiety, pulling Gwaine into her room. She began to hyperventilate into his chest, clinging to him.

"Calm down, love, breathe." Gwaine cooed gently, petting her hair. "He will not lay a hand on you."

"The way he looked at me..." she gasped. "I don't...I can't..."

He kept holding her. "Come, lass, let's get you ready for bed. I'll wait by the door and have someone fetch you some tea. Then we'll have a nice long conversation about why you're panicking." He smoothed her hair and went to stand watch by the door.

"Gwaine..."

"Yes?" he replied, not turning around.

"Thank you." came a small voice from behind him. "It's safe now."

"That was fast." he said, turning around.

"I'm not your typical lady, personally, I hate waiting." she smiled. "I take it no one came by?"

"'Fraid not." he said. "I'd offer you something stronger but I know that you won't drink it."

"Depends on what it is." she smirked. "What?" she asked by his look at surprise. "I used to sneak out when my brother would work late nights."

"My kind of girl." he handed her a pouch that he kept in his cloak, watching as she took a swig from it and didn't even flinch. "Marry me." he said.

She giggled. "I've had stronger stuff in my time. But that tea did sound good. Why don't we just head down to the kitchens?"

"Because the woman who runs it doesn't like me." Gwaine shifted from foot to foot a bit.

"You tried to flirt with her didn't you?" she giggled.

"I'm a flirt by nature, madam, but no." he said as she led him out of the door. "She caught me sneaking extra buns."

"Oh my. Such a crime." She linked his arm with his. The hallways, albeit, well lit; terrified her. She could hear every small noise. "Luckily, she likes me. I helped out there one day and she liked my cooking skills."

"Must be nice." he said, smirking. "You're cooking, I mean."

"One day, I'll let you try it." she said as they got to the kitchen.

The elder cook was sitting in a chair in the corner, a cup of tea nestled in her hands and a shawl draped about her shoulders.

"Ah, Miss. Laya." she cooed. "You've returned...and you brought the thief with you." Laya bit back a giggle. If looks could kill, Gwaine would be dust.

"Yes, ma'am." she said, "Sir Gwaine, here, is keeping an eye on me tonight. I insisted that Merlin watch after the prince for the night and it let me without any form of protection."

The cook looked knowingly at the two of them. "You bested the Prince, on his best day, I am more than sure that you could handle yourself."

"I know, ma'am, but Merlin hid my sword." she crossed her arms innocently. "Besides, Sir Gwaine is more than capable. We just came down for a cup of tea."

"Well, you are more than welcome to it." she said to Laya. "I'm off to bed." She stood herself up shakily then turned to Gwaine. "If anything happens to her, I'll wring your neck."

"Madam, if anything happens to her on my watch, I will have them cut of my hair so that you have access to my neck."

Satisfied with his answer, the old woman hobbled her way back up to her rooms.

"Gods, she terrifies me." he said, exhaling and doubling over.

"Oh, calm down you big baby." Laya said, smiling as she made the tea for them.

They sat at the table, a tray of cookies in between them. "So, how was your first ball?"

"Well, other than King Pervert scaring the ever living out of me, it was nice." she said. "We have similar things in my time but they are never this grand."

"Speaking of King Alek..."Gwaine said, sipping his tea.

"You want to know why I was freaking out so bad." she said, looking at the dark liquid. "He...He reminds me of someone I know back in my time. Someone that I'd rather forget about but it would never work."

"Why?" Gwaine asked. "Granted, we all have chapters in our stories that we would never want to revisit, but forgetting those bad memories should be easy, no?"

"Not in this case, I'm afraid." she sighed, looking up at him. "He reminds me of a man that my father tried to sell me off to." She hadn't told anyone this part of her relationship with her father. Not her brother. Not Merlin...no one knew.

"Sell you?" Gwaine said. "That isn't so uncommon here but by the look on your face, I guess it is there."

She nodded. "It's not like he needed the money or anything. He was just angry with me at the fact that he couldn't have his own way with me. So he figured that if he sold me off to a client that he would get to watch."

"That's horrible. I now know why you had that reaction. Does your brother know?" Gwaine asked, watching her.

She shook her head. "Artie...my brother...he's done so much for me and worried so much already, I don't want to make it worse for him. It's hard enough. He's not much older than me and he's had to be my brother and my guardian. He's the one who meets my teachers, makes sure I'm doing well in school and that I've eaten. He doesn't have time to just go out with some friends for a drink or take a someone out on a date. His whole life revolves around work and me."

"That was his choice though." Gwaine said, getting up and rinsing his cup out before setting it to dry. "He wanted to take care of you, to make sure you were safe."

"It shouldn't have been him though." she sighed. "I should have-"

"Should have what?" the knight snapped, slamming his hand down on the table, looking directly into her eyes. "Are you trying to say that you should have kept your mouth shut and let your father take advantage of you? Let him sell you off for sex when there would only be a slight chance of the fact that he would get to watch? Don't you dare say to me that you and your brother would have been better off that way! No one would be the same."

Laya sat frozen at Gwaine's words. How could he know something like that. He must have taken her silence as ignorance because he kept shouting. "How would you be better off with your father taking advantage of you like that? Maybe you thought as long as he kept doing it you would be safe and loved? That it would stop him from going and doing it to someone else."

She was still silent, her head hanging and tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"And then there is this man that he tried to sell you off to. Who is to say that he would be worse? That he would kill you and not have one bit of remorse for it!"

She jumped up, slamming her hands down on the table. "I've thought of all that Gwaine, thank you!" She snapped, heading for the hallway. "Forget it, I don't need you tonight after all."

"Laya!" he called out after her. He should have kept his mouth shut.

He went off after her, keeping his distance. She might think that she would not need him tonight but he had a feeling in his chest that he would be needed.

Laya was partially blinded by the tears in her eyes. This is what she got for opening up to Gwaine about something he didn't understand. Or actually...it seemed to be something that he understood too well. She slowed herself down to a walk and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She shouldn't have snapped at him like that; she knew it. She looked around at where she was and cursed under her breath. She had run the wrong way and now had no idea where she was. She looked out the window and tried to get her bearings but it was no use.

"Mistress Laya." a voice said from behind her, causing her to jump. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"King Alek." she said, softly, putting on a fake smile. "I could not sleep, so I went down to get myself some tea from the kitchen, then I got turned around and as it is, I got separated from Sir Gwaine" she said. / _Why the fuck am I telling him all this?/_ she thought as she started backing up the way she came.

"Well, why not wait by my chambers and I will send my man to find him." he said, offering his hand to her.

"Thank you, sire, but I should just go back the way I came and try and find him on my own." She didn't take her eyes of his hand.

"Come, now, I insist. No harm will come to you." he said in a pseudo soothing manner. "You will be safer with me."

"Your concern is a-appreciated but no." she said.

Before she could blink, his hand shot out to her, trying to grab her. She let out a scream and started running back towards the kitchens as quickly as she could. She heard the king behind her, trying to catch her. "GWAINE!" she screamed, still running. She was almost back to the kitchens when she felt the world tilt and she crashed onto the hard floor. She had tripped and couldn't get up. She had twisted her ankle and hit her head to the point where she saw stars. That was it, she was in trouble now. The king caught up to her quickly.

"Such fire." he said, barely out of breath. "You would make a fine addition to my collection."

"N-No." she stuttered out, trying to move away from him. She was able to move herself slowly but it would not be enough. She felt the king hovering over her, his hands on her hips as she tried to pull away. "H-Help." she called out weakly.

"Your knight has abandoned you and even if you try and tell them, no one will believe you." the king said as he pinned her arms over her head. "Who would believe the word of a lowly songstress over that of a king."

"Oh, I dunno. I have three people who will." a voice from behind them said. "And one of them has got a pretty good way of getting what he wants."

"Gwaine!" she called out, sobbing.

The king flew off of her, scrambling away. Through her haze she saw that not only had Gwaine shown up but Merlin was there as well. "Merlin..." Her cousin looked like he would blast the man right then and there.

"Laya." Merlin moved to her side. "Are you alright?"

"My ankle...and I banged my head when I fell." she wrapped her arms around her cousin, sobbing.

"Uther will never believe you over me." the king spat at the knight.

"No, you're right." Gwaine said. "But, unfortunately for you, he will believe his son."

"He does not have take my word for it either." Arthur said, stepping out from around the other side of the corridor. "When Sir Gwaine alerted myself and Merlin of the situation, I went and got my father, myself and brought him with me."

King Uther stepped out from behind his son and stood, glaring at the visitor. "I heard Miss Laya scream for the knight and I worried. I had thought that the knight had done something to her, but I see that the one thing that he did wrong was leave her alone."

"No, sire, it is my fault. I ran away from Gwaine, in anger and I am sorry." she sniffled. "Gwaine, I'm sorry. I had no right to scream at you and run."

"But you called for me when you needed me and that made it alright." the knight smiled, petting her hair, not removing his sword from his other hand.

"Your highness, may I have the honor of running him through?" Gwaine asked, not taking his eyes off of Laya.

"No. Let him live with the fact that he accosted someone twice below his age and that his entire kingdom will know of what he's done." Arthur said, his eyes deadly. "I've already sent Sir Percival ahead.

"Well, he's in trouble then, is he not?" Merlin said, eyes equally as deadly. "You see, Prince Arthur's knights view my cousin as a little sister."

Laya stood up shakily. "Gwaine, give me your sword." She said softly. Gwaine handed it to her, smirking.

"You might not know it, King Alek but I bested Arthur and several of his knights at sword play." She said, not taking her eyes off the man. "King Uther?"

"Yes?" he said, watching them.

"May I at least mark him as a sexual predator...so that every woman he sleeps with next knows of what he has done?" she asked, "I will not kill him...just a letter...actually...make that two words."

"I see no harm in that. As this crime was committed in my castle, I see the punishment. Hold him down." He said to Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin.

"With pleasure." the boys said in unison.

They held the king down as Laya carved "Sexual deviant into his chest with the tip of Gwaine's sword. When she was done, Gwaine and Laya headed back to her rooms as did Merlin and Arthur.

"Laya. Do me a favor?" Arthur asked. "King Alek might still be after you. Do not leave Gwaine's eye line. And Gwaine?" He turned his eyes to the knight, but Merlin cut him off.

"Lose my cousin again and I will personally make your life a living hell."


	8. I'm Not That Girl

_**Disclaimer: Hiya! Happy holidays and whatnot. Sorry that it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy this later chapter. There's a bit of a time jump here, so yeah. As usual, I only own the OC and nothing else.**_

Days turned into weeks without any sign of getting closer to her figuring out her way home. She trying not to let it get to her, but it was. Arthur and Merlin were busy going on different missions and the knights would go with them or sneak off behind them, watching in silence. Not that she saw any of this first hand, they would tell her about them when they got back.

Something she did to consume her time was wonder about what she was missing in her time. How much time had actually passed? Had it been the same amount of time that passed here; had it been more? What were her friends doing? Were they getting ready for the school concert? Would she be able to graduate or will she have to redo the year and not graduate with them?

Merlin had noticed the change in her demeanor and he was unsure of what to do. "I just...I dunno what to do, Gaius." He said, his head falling onto the wooden table.

"Well, why not try and see if she wants to do something?" Gaius said, "You always come back from a quest with Arthur and tell her about it but you never think to ask her if she wants to come along."

"You think that might be it?" he asked, raising his head up. "She might be lonely?"

"No," Gaius said, setting some tea down for them. "I think she is missing her time. But I feel like it might help keep her mind busy if she had something to do other then run basic errands for me."

"I can ask Arthur if he thinks we should take her somewhere. Maybe ride out to Ealdor and see my mother." he said, sipping his tea.

"That might be good." Gaius said, "Maybe also it could help clear her mind to figure out how to get home."

"She tried to talk to the dragon about it, but according to her, he's being an 'oversized cock gobbler." He said with a snicker. "She thought she had it figured out but not yet."

"Maybe a trip away might calm her mind...and her mouth."

 _Later..._

"Arthur," Merlin said, sitting on the Prince's bed. They had become closer since the ball and they were slowly being more open with each other. "I was wondering for you opinion on something."

"Well, if you are overly thinking, that can not be good." Arthur teased, sitting next to him. "But do tell me, what are you thinking?"

"Well, have you noticed that Laya's been...I dunno...off, lately." he asked, shrugging a bit.

"Off?" he asked, "Off how?"

"Like...that she used to sing every day just wandering about but now she's walking silently with her head down. I watched her walk into a statue the other night and then she apologized to it." Merlin said, mimicking her walking into it.

"That is off for her." Arthur replied. "So what were you wondering about then?"

"Gaius suggested that we take her out of Camelot for a few days to clear her mind. I was thinking maybe we ride out to Ealdor and visit mum." Merlin said, "He suggested that it might help her figure out how to get back to her time." He whispered the last part.

"It has been awhile since you were home," Arthur said, slowly taking Merlin's hand. "Myself as well. We should do it."

"Really? We can take her to my home?" he asked, slightly excited.

"I agree with Gaius." Arthur said. "Getting out of the castle and off the grounds might be good for her."

Merlin smiled widely and tackled the Prince to the bed, holding him tightly.

Arthur squirmed for a moment, pretending to be annoyed with the wizard's antics.

" _Mer-_ lin!" he gasped out. "You idiot servant, get off."

"Your idiot servant, though." Merlin said, leaning on his elbow to smile at his prince.

"Yes, mine. If I ever seeing you serve another, I'll cut your head off." Arthur warned.

"I've told you, sire. I am happy to serve you till the day I die." He replied, ducking his head.

Arthur made sure the door was bolted before pulling Merlin back into his arms and holding him; Merlin's face tucked into his neck. This had become his favorite position to have Merlin in. When they were like this he could feel the wizard's heartbeat, feel the softness of his hair.

During the fay they continued on as they had before but at night when their evenings were their own, they laid like this.

"You know, relationships like ours back home...it's...we wouldn't have to hide." Merlin stuttered, his face turning pink.

"Have you had a relationship like this before?" Arthur asked softly.

"Growing up, there wasn't much to do. So we would dare each other to kiss and such." Merlin shrugged. "Sometimes it was boys, other times it was girls."

"Which did you prefer?" One of the prince's hands had found it's way through Merlin's dark brown hair, gently carding through it.

"I didn't really have one." he replied, eyes sliding shut. "Kisses are always nice but when there is no affection behind them..." He shrugged again.

"Affection..." Arthur mused. "I think you've been around Laya too long. You have even picked up her manner of speaking."

"Have not," he said. "Prat."

"But, Merlin, you have avoided my question..." Arthur said, "About having a relationship like this one?"

"Um. Yeah, one or two. But they were...I thought I was...I mean, that I had some sort of feelings for them that were more then that of friends." Merlin said, looking up at Arthur again. "But in the end, they did not feel the same."

"They didn't?" Arthur asked, confused. "Why not?"

"They wanted a bed warmer." he said, sitting up. "Then, of course, the magic didn't help any."

"What does your magic have to do with it?" Arthur sat up, looking at Merlin.

"Well, if you have it, it means death, still." Merlin said. "I've been breaking the law since I was born. They all threatened to bring me to you and turn me in."

Arthur wrapped his arms around him. "They weren't worthy enough for you."

"Neither are you," Merlin chuckled. "But thank you."

"I have never had a relationship like this." Arthur said, lost in his thoughts. "So I have no clue where or how to move forward."

"Well, there are many things." Merlin said, pink gracing his cheeks once again.

"You look cute when you blush." Arthur whispered, eyes flickering between Merlin's eyes and lips. "I feel-"

Merlin cut him off with a kiss. "You ramble too much, sire." He smiled.

Arthur sat shocked.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, trying to bring him back to reality.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"You alright?" he asked, concerned. "Should I get you some water?"

"Water, yes." Arthur replied, blinking.

Smirking, Merlin got up and poured him a goblet of water. He crossed the room, back to the bed.

 _SPLASH!_

Arthur jumped up, sputtering, water dripping from his blond locks. " _Mer-_ lin!"

Merlin stood there, laughing into his hand at the image before him of the now sopping wet prince. "Welcome back, sire! How was it in the clouds?"

"I'll show you the clouds!" Arthur yanked the wet shirt from his back and threw it at Merlin before taking off chasing him around the room.

They ran around giggling madly before Arthur cornered Merlin behind the changing divider. "Truce!" Merlin said, still smiling and slightly out of breath.

''Truce." Arthur breathed, keeping Merlin pinned. "What should your punishment be?"

"I leave that to you, sire." Merlin smirked, licking his lips. "But bear in mind, I have to talk to Laya in the morning about our trip to Ealdor."

"You've spent every night with me." Arthur said, watching him. She must miss you."

"She has been with Gwaine every night." Merlin said, shifting a bit. "They have gotten about as close as we have."

"You think he is violating her as we speak?" Arthur teased.

"No, I have a charm in her room that cannot be removed that will alert me if he tries." Merlin replied in a serious tone.

Arthur ducked his head and chuckled. "You know she is not really your cousin, right?"

"She keeps saying something to me, a quote from her time." Merlin said. "Family does not end in blood."

"Well, she is a smart woman." Arthur said. "She did push us into moving our feelings into motion."

Merlin smiled. "Which proves she might be related to me after all."

"Or me." Arthur retorted, smirking.

"Oh, are you smart now?"he teased. "When did that begin?"

"I have my moments." Arthur replied, leaning forward more.

"Name one." Merlin replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur didn't reply, instead he leaned all the way towards Merlin and pressed their lips together once again.

 _ **Laya and Gwaine**_

Gwaine laid on the cot that was provided to him as he continued being Laya's personal guard, watching her pace back and forth. "You are making me dizzy, love."

"You are always dizzy." She replied, her hand tossing her hair. "Blame that on your alcohol intake, not my pacing."

"Run the dragon's riddle by me again." He said.

"If I can't understand it sober, what makes you think your drink addled brain can?" she snapped. She stopped her pacing and took a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"You are frustrated." Gwaine replied, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I know." she sighed. "I mean, I grew up reading about Camelot and being here is a dream come true...but I miss my home."

"That is why we want to help." He said, "Now, give us the riddle."

"You will fall asleep surrounded by those who care about you and wake up with the one who worries most." she recited. "This is bullshit! I'm normally good with riddles. Except this one and one other."

"Which one was that?" Gwaine asked.

"I open at the close." She sighed. "It's from a book tat came out when I was younger. It meant that the lock would open when the main character died."

"That sounds sad." He said, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, but it had a happy ending." She replied, smiling. "My friend Gerry, he hated the ending, but got over it."

"Maybe friendship has a part in this riddle." Gwaine said after a moment of silence.

"That's what I was thinking." She said, sitting on her bed. "I know the last part. I'll wake up with my brother, who worries about me more then anyone ever could. But 'sleep' could mean one of two possible options."

"Sleeping at night..." Gwaine started.

"Or death." she replied, "Or rather, death in this time."

"You'll die in our time and wake up in your own." Gwaine said, "But around who? Everyone here likes you."

"I don't know." she rubbed at her eyes.

"My guess is Merlin and Arthur." Gwaine replied. "While we are friends, you and I, my feelings run deeper then friendship."

"I know." she said, smiling, moving to his cot. "Ugh, this thing is lumpy. My bed is more comfortable."

"Of course it is." Gwaine teased. "I am a lowly knight, you are the Royal Songbird." He sat up, smirking. "Sing something for me."

"A song from my time?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "A song that makes you happy."

She thought for a moment before nodding.

" _Hands touch._

 _Eyes meet._

 _Sudden silence._

 _Sudden heat._

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

 _He could be that boy,_

 _but I'm not that girl."_

She got up and moved towards the window. The world seemed to stop around them and she could swear that her voice carried throughout the castle. To her, this was a song of hope. Hope that one day, the person you loved would notice you and not the pretty girl who didn't care.

" _Don't dream too far._

 _Don't lose sight of who you are._

 _Don't remember that rush of joy._

 _He could be that boy._

 _I'm not that girl._

It was odd. This song that gave her joy was also sad. Everyday you would look at that person and wonder why it would never work, as others had told you, and wonder why it would never be you that they were looking at. Then there was that moment when they would look at you and your heart would leap and pound in your chest, but it was never you. You were their friend and that was it.

" _Every so often we long to steal_

 _to the land of what-might-have-been_

 _but that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _when reality sets back in."_

Then it happened. For the briefest of moments they were yours and it was everything you dreamed it would be...but then it ended with you looking and feeling like an idiot.

" _Blithe smile,_

 _lithe limb._

 _She who's winsome..._

 _she wins him._

 _Gold hair with a gentle curl._

 _That's the girl he chose_

 _and Heaven knows_

 _I'm not that girl."_

He used you to get to your friend. She was everything you weren't and in that moment...you give up. You felt like crap; he made you feel like crap.

She turned to Gwaine, sighing.

" _Don't wish._

 _Don't start._

 _Wishing only wounds the heart."_

You move on, you meet new people. You learn to smile and to laugh once again. You become comfortable in your own skin. You learn that all the reasons you looked at that one person for so long is for the same reasons that someone else looked at you. You will always have insecurities. It was a part of life that you had to deal with.

" _I wasn't born for_

 _the rose and_

 _the pearl."_

She gestured to herself and the ways she was different from Morgana and Gwen. She wasn't skinny. Her skin wasn't fair and her hair was so thick that it was a pain in the ass. But there was something about her that they didn't have. Something that made her special. Gwaine had joined her by the window by the time she was finishing the song.

" _There's a girl I know..._

 _He loves her so..._

 _I'm not_

 _that girl."_

"That was beautiful." Gwaine said, taking her hands in his own. "But you are wrong. You are that girl." He cupped her cheek and closed the distance between them, lightly placing his lips upon hers. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist. If you had asked her before if she would find herself in this position with the knight she would laugh and call the person an idiot. But right now...it was right. It was familiar.

"GWAINE!" Merlin's voice echoed through her rooms as the door swung open and bounced off the door. "GET AWAY-" He cut off as the two jumped apart.

"DAMMIT, MERLIN!"Laya screamed.


	9. Apology

_**Okay, everyone. I'm sorry this isn't an update...yet.**_

I haven't forgotten this story, I promise. I've been slowly working on it over the past year and I promise that I will update it as soon as I am happy with the chapter.

Life kinda got in the way...more like kpop got in the way but that's not the point here. I also broke two phones and lost my login for the email that this account is linked too. I did however read all the reviews you all have left and looked through every notification now that I have it back.

Thank you all so so much for still showing myself and this story love. It really really made my night.

Also, I am uploading these on Watt Pad as well. If I slip off the wagon again, please feel free to blow up my Twitt which is the same as my name on here: aroha army ahgase just with no spaces.

Much love,

Briana


	10. On the Road

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. I got sucked into the world of Asian dramas. As usual, I own nothing related to BBC's Merlin or any other thing I might reference in this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**_

The ride the next day started off as awkward to say the least. Laya was still pissed at Merlin for barging into her room like that two nights prior. "It's called knocking, Merlin!" She had snapped.

"But the thing..went off..I thought." he stammered, he acted tough around Arthur when it came to her but when he was face to face with this sort of rage, he was useless.

"You thought that I couldn't handle myself!" She snapped. "I beat Arthur before."

"So did I." Merlin tried again.

"Yeah, using your magic." Arthur said, crossing his arms. "That's cheating."

"Technically, it wasn't...we both just used our strengths." He mumbled.

Arthur chuckled and bowed his head to hide his smile.

"Ugh, you two are too sweet. I'm gonna ride ahead." she teased. "The road is straight anyway."

Merlin looked like he wanted to say more but Arthur shook his head and gave him a look that said, _'Aren't you in enough trouble with her?'_

He nodded. "Wait for us where the road forks."

She nodded in reply and gently nudged her horse to a trot. She had wished Gwaine could come too, but the knights had to protect the kingdom, so it was just the three of them. She had to admit though, she was quite excited to meet Merlin's mother. From the stories that Merlin had told her, she was a sweet woman and that they would be fast friends.

Ealdor, according to Merlin and Arthur, was a small farm like village where people worked all day and spent their nights with their families. When she was told that she made a reference to it being like her time, that people worked a certain amount of hours a day and then they would be home for dinner. She then clarified that not everyone did this because some people worked all night just to avoid their families. Her father had been one such man. He did whatever he could to make sure that he had spent the least amount of time with Artie and herself. The trail was smooth and her horse was in the lead. She let her mind wander, feeling at ease for the first time in a while. She thought of Artie again. She missed her brother. She sighed. Merlin and Arthur were great but they weren't the same as Artie. Artie knew what she was doing before she did it. She remembered when she had stopped eating, Artie had noticed it right away. He let her go at first, putting supplements into whatever drink he had given her. Then when he realized it was going to keep going on if not escalate he stepped in. With Arthur and Merlin she had to remind them some of the things that she already told them. It made her feel like she was just a nuisance to them. Someone that they had to take care of because they had no choice.

She sighed again. True, she had literally dropped out of the sky and into their laps...They didn't have to take care of her...but they were. They enjoyed her company right? As she arrived to the fork in the road, she looked around. Arthur and Merlin were nowhere to be seen. She dismounted and tied the reigns to a slightly above ground root. She smiled and patted the horse's neck. "Let's rest here, yeah?" She smiled as he nibbled at her hair. "I'm just getting stuck in my own head, right, Nova? Arthur and Merlin don't just tolerate me."

"Did you say Merlin?" a voice said from behind Nova.

"Did my horse just talk?" she asked, stepping back a bit.

"Nah. I'm up here." the voice said again.

She looked up and saw a person about her age stuck in a net. "Um...Hi...who are you?"

"Joshua." he said, "I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little..."

"Stuck in a high place?" She tilted her head to the side. "How did you get up there?"

"Someone set a trap." he shrugged. "I was not paying attention to where I was walking and stepped right into it."

"This is why my brother always said to pay attention to where I was walking." She sighed. "Now, how do you know Merlin?"

"We grew up in the same village." Joshua said. "Is he with you?"

"He's further back with Prince Arthur, I rode ahead." She said. "Want some help getting down or are you one of those guys that would not accept a woman's help?"

"I would be grateful to you." He said. "My mother always told me to always help others and they will help you."

She nodded. "Hang tight." She jumped and grabbed onto the nearest branch.

"To what? I am stuck in a net." Joshua asked, confused.

"It's a saying...never mind." She said as she climbed up to him. "I'm gonna cut the ropes, just try and land on your feet."

"Wait, what?" Joshua said, looking at her as she cut through the ropes in one swift moment. His scream echoed as he fell to the ground.

"I said to land on your feet." She said, looking down.

"No, you said to try." Joshua said, slowly getting to his feet, brushing the dirt off his arms as she came back down.

"Merlin should be here any moment." She said, going back over to her horse.

"Want me to lead you ahead of them to the village?" Joshua asked.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I promised that I would wait for them here." She said, something about this guy made her nervous. Not in a way like Gwaine did when he got too close but a mixture of Uther and Alec. She did not like it. "But I might double back to see where they got too."

"Don't worry so much." Joshua said. "Merlin and I were good friends when he lived in the village.

"Good for you, I already have given you my answer though." She said, backing away with her horse.

"Didn't they tell you that it's dangerous to wander through the woods by yourself." Joshua asked, moving closer to her.

"Well, you know, they would have if I were a typical woman." She said, her hand on the hilt of the sword that Arthur had let her borrow. "But since, I'm not, they didn't feel the need to tell me to be on my guard."

"Every woman is weak." Joshua said, "Good for two things, maybe three. Are you saying there is something different about you?"

Red tinted the corners of Laya's gaze. "Oh, you just made a huge mistake." She practically growled, unsheathing her sword. "You hit two of my buttons at the same time. I was already in a bad mood, you just made it worse."

Within three steps she had him backed against the tree, her sword kissing his neck. "Why is it that all men here seem to underestimate women?" She asked, tilting her head. "I can name two others here who can kick your ass and everyone would think that you were bested by a man."

"Laya?" a familiar voice called out.

"Gwaine!" she called. "I'm over here." She smirked at the man pinned to the tree.

Gwaine emerged from a thicket of trees to her right. "What happened? I leave you with those two for a few hours and you outride them?" He looked up and saw how they were standing. "What did you do to piss her off, mate?"

"He said that women have two or three uses and that's it." She said, not taking her eyes off him. "Also claimed to know Merlin."

"Dunno. Doesn't seem like the type for Merlin to hang around." Gwaine said, shaking his head.

"I don't." Merlin's voice said as he and Arthur came riding up. "It's true, we grew up in the same village but no one wanted to play with him."

"Makes sense." Laya said. "So what shall we do with him?"

"Kill him." Gwaine and Arthur said in unison.

"Prince Arthur!" Joshua exclaimed. "She attacked me and you are taking her side because she is your knight's plaything?"

Before any of the men could move, Laya already had her sword to his throat. "Ya know." She sighed. "I was really hoping to have a nice day out, but then you had to come along and try and be...I don't even know what...You insult me and every woman to exist and you still for some reason think that it's gonna work out for you?" She turned and looked at the men behind her. "Are most men here this stupid?"

They didn't answer her, which in turn gave her the answer she was looking for. She sighed again and pressed a little further into him, enjoying the way his breath hitched and the way the blade dug in enough to leave a mark but not enough to bleed. "You're blood isn't even worth spilling." She kneed him in the stomach, moving away as he dropped. "Remember this, idiot. You just had a blow to your ego in front of the Crown Prince of Camelot by a 'useless woman'"


	11. I'll Try

_**Disclaimer: Hello, all. Thank you for still loving and reading this story. I'm sorry if updates seem slow, but I'm gonna aim for once a week at least. Don't be afraid to review, I'm nice, I swear. Formalities: I do not own anything related to BBC's Merlin or any of the songs used in the stories. Some of the characters are my own, loosely based around people in my life. The song that I do not own is "I Try" from Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland**_

The rest of the ride to Ealdor was quiet; Laya silently fuming over what had transpired earlier in the day. Gwaine had decided to join them for the rest of the journey, acting as a guard to the Prince. They all watched Laya as she rode slightly ahead, afraid to aggravate her more.

" _Mer_ lin" Arthur whispered, leaning towards his friend. "She's your cousin..Do something."

"Yeah, alright, so she can cut my head off too?" He murmured. "She'd beat you to doing it."

"Exactly, then I'll find someone capable." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Better you then me."

The young warlock huffed and rode slightly ahead next to Laya. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She snipped. "I'm still mad at you for last night."

"I said I was sorry." he whined,his shoulders slouching a bit. "Please?"

She sighed. "I don't belong here."

"I know that. You belong..." He glanced at the others out of the side of his eye. "Somewhere else."

"I mean, yeah." She looked down at the reigns in her hands. "But, where I come from women are independent, they don't rely on a knight to protect them. They hope they get the 'knight in shining armor'; but they very rarely get it."

"What do they get?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"An idiot wrapped in tin foil." She replied. "Oh..tin foil is something used to wrapped food in to keep it from going bad. It's shiny."

He nodded. "I can see where you feel out of place." He said, "I have been trying to think of ways to get you home...but..."

"You're afraid of the outcome?"

He nodded, sighing. "They involve things from looking for a spell to burying you." He looked ahead, gently leading their horses in the proper direction. "We might not really be family but I consider you as such."

"Thank you." she said. "For considering me family." She looked down.

Merlin watched her, his brow furrowed. He worried about her a lot. It was hard for him to feel at place her and he lived here; he could only imagine being thrown into stories that to her were only make believe. "Want to ride with me for a bit?" he asked. "Gwaine could lead your horse."

She thought about it. "R-Really?"

He nodded and held his arm out to her, "Come on," he smiled.

"Merlin?" Arthur chimed in from behind them.

"She's tired, sire." he said, putting up the formal mask once again. "She needs to rest a bit but if we stop to rest now, it'll be dark before we get there."

Without prompting, Gwaine took the reigns from her as they stopped the horses and she climbed onto Merlin's. She sat sidways, caged in her cousin's arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Just rest..." he smiled. "Think of home."

"Home..." she murmured, closing her eyes. She hid her head in his neck, a tear falling down her cheek.

"No...no..." He murmured, "I'm sorry. Don't cry." he rubbed her back.

She nodded a bit. "I miss my brother." She whispered.

"I know, love." he whispered. "I know."

"Laya." Gwaine chimed in. "Why not sing us a song from your time?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Gwaine. "You know?" Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

"He was there for that part of the conversation. Honestly, you two, keep up." She sighed. "I could, though if you really want me too."

They all agreed. She sat silently for a moment shuffling through the catalog of songs she had in her head before finally stumbling upon a Disney song from her childhood.

 _I am not a child now,_

 _I can take care of myself._

 _I mustn't let them down now;_

 _Mustn't let them see me cry._

 _I'm fine._

 _I'm fine._

She didn't look at them, she couldn't. She was telling them what she was actually feeling in the moment and it scared her and made her feel sad all at the same time. She missed her brother...her friends but, here, with them she held her head high and kept telling them that she was okay. She felt that she had to keep a strong demeanor in front of them. She kept telling them that she was a strong and independent woman but with song, she was showing her flaws.

 _I'm too tired to listen._

 _I'm too old to believe_

 _in all these childish stories_

 _There is no such thing as_

 _Faith_

 _and trust..._

 _and pixie dust._

She looked to the sky. The lyrics felt true to her. Growing up, Camelot...King Arthur...Merlin...his knights... it was all stories that she had grown up with and were told weren't real. But here she was with them. Either it was all a lie and they were real...or this was a very elaborate coma dream. Half the time she couldn't tell which was truth...another half of the time she couldn't be bothered to care. If this was a dream, she was enjoying it.

 _I try_

 _But it's so hard to believe._

 _I try_

 _But I can't see what you see._

 _I try._

 _I try._

 _I try._

She felt the tears flow down her cheeks. This was one of the most painful things that she had ever felt. She had felt heart break and lost family members but this hurt so much more then any of that. It was like telling them that she didn't believe in any of this...any of them. She did believe though. Ever since she was a child she believed that Merlin and Arthur really existed even though that history never really pinpointed them.

 _My whole world is changing_

 _I don't know where to turn_

 _I can't leave you waiting_

 _But I can't stay and watch_

 _the city burn._

 _Oh, watch it burn._

She bit back a sob as she sang. It was so hard, most of the time. She had been taken from everything she knew and loved and thrust into a whole new world. Even based of the lore that she had read... it doesn't end well...not for Arthur anyway. In everything she had ever read he had either died battle or disappeared. In some he married Guinevere and ended up heart broken because she had cheated on him. But the lore had him all wrong...and she couldn't even tell him. She had to let it play out. It was even dangerous to let him know that she was from a different time.

 _'Cause I try_

 _But it's so hard to believe._

 _I try_

 _But I can't see what you see._

 _I try._

 _I try._

 _I try and try_

 _To understand the distance in between_

 _The love I feel,_

 _the things I fear_

 _and every single dream._

Her voice still rang clear, even with the tears clogging her throat. She was so afraid. Throughout their trip she had thought long and hard about the dragons riddle and she had come to a conclusion. She knew in her head that she was right but a part of her wondered what would happen if she was wrong.

 _I can finally see it_

 _Now I have to believe_

 _All those precious stories._

 _All the world is made of_

 _Faith_

 _And trust_

 _and pixie dust._

 _So I'll try,_

 _'Cause I finally believe._

 _I'll try,_

 _'Cause I can see what you see._

 _I'll try._

 _I'll try._

 _I'll try._

 _I'll try..._

 _to fly._

She ended her song, still not looking at them. They were silent as they rode. Merlin locked his arms tightly around her, the reigns still tight in his hands. He knew. She knew that he knew. He was smart. If he had told her from the get go that he knew, she knew it would be true.

Merlin broke the silence about five minutes later, saying that they would be there shortly but other then that no words were spoken. They didn't need them. Not now. Right now, they needed to get there.

They rode up directly to his mother's house. Merlin hopped up off his horse, not bothering with the others and ran into the small hutch. They heard his mother say his name in disbelief, then a loud crash and Laya couldn't help giggling.

They emerged a few moments later, Gwaine having helped Laya down and anchoring the horses to a nearby tree. "Mother, you remember Gwaine and Arthur. This is Laya." He said, holding his hand out to her. "If anyone outside of this party asks, she is your niece."

She looked at Laya up and down before smiling. "Of course, how could I forget my lovely niece." She took Laya into her arms and hugged her tightly. Laya felt the emotions well up inside of her. It had been a long time since she had felt such a motherly hug from anyone and here was a woman who barely knew her and held her as if she would disappear.

"We should go inside." She said, wrapping her arms around the two. "We have much to talk about."


	12. Cuddling

_**Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who recently followed and commented, it really made me happy that people still like this story. I do not own the main characters other then the OC. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, we're almost at the midway point people! Also, when it gets to the break in the story, go to you/tube and type in "Love Senario" piano cover the Melancholy Ver. It fits so well.**_

Hunith looked at her son and his friends, Laya was standing in between Merlin and Gwaine, looking around as they explained why they had suddenly came around to see her. She set some tea on the small table and told them to sit down.

"Well, Hunith, we are here for two reasons. The main one was to get Laya out of Camelot for a couple days. She herself has a bit of a dilemma." Arthur explained, leaning back in his chair. "But I'll let her explain that."

"Well, ma'am..." Laya started.

"Please, call me Hunith." She cut her off. "Ma'am makes me feel old."

Laya smiled at her. "Hunith...well...how can I word this without sounding like I've lost my mind?" She crossed her leg and stared into her mug for a moment. "Well...you know, obviously, Merlin has magic."

Hunith nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Speak freely, dear. If these ones trust you, then I have no reason not to."

Laya met her eyes, searching them. "I'm not from here. I don't mean another part of the country. I...I came from the future. With the help of Merlin and Arthur...mainly Merlin...we've been trying to get me back to my time. So we've told everyone that Merlin is my cousin and that you were having trouble taking care of me so I came to work for the Prince."

Hunith started at them as the words came tumbling out of Laya's mouth. "T-The future? My, that is a long way away isn't it." She studied the young people sitting around her. "Well, now that I look at you closer, you could pass for one of our family members. Maybe even one of Arthur's."

Laya looked at Merlin and then at Arthur. "Merlin, I can see being related to...but this one?" She jerked her thumb at Arthur. "I'd like to think I'm prettier then that."

Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Laya. "Too right."

Arthur glared over Merlin's head a bit, but they could tell that there was no malice in his eyes. He knew that they were kidding. Hunith couldn't help but smile at the way that they all interacted with each other. It was like they had always known each other. They preceded to tell her about the time that Laya had spent with them in the castle and the different methods of how they tried to get her home.

After some time had passed before Hunith had decided to tell them that it was time for bed. They all nodded. "I'll keep watch." Gwaine said, standing and moving towards the door.

"Wake me at dawn and I'll switch off with you." Arthur said, nodding.

They moved into the small section of the hutch that was Merlin's. "You take the bed, Laya." he said, waving his hand towards it. She looked at them then at her feet.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just...I got used to cuddling." she said, softly. "I would always sleep with Gwaine while you cuddled in Arthur's room."

"Oh." They both said, looking equally as shocked.

"It's fine...I'll be okay." She said with a forced smile.

"You're right." Merlin said, smiling softly; sharing a look with Arthur. His eyes flashed golden before the bed expanded to hold them all comfortably. Laya looked at them both as Merlin climbed in first, settling himself against the wall. "Since Arthur has to get out at dawn, I'll sleep against the wall, you sleep in the middle and Arthur can be on the end."

Laya smiled and jumed into the bed, snuggling into Merlin's arms. "Come on, Arthur. Come cuddle."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, shrugging off his armor. He couldn't help but smile at them; Merlin petting Laya's hair as her eyes slowly closed. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around them both. He caught himself staring at Merlin a little longer then usual. He found himself wondering if he and Merlin would meet again in another life time and if they would be together like they are now. Just the two of them and their time traveler.

Gwaine woke Arthur up as the sun rose, after giving him a little more time to sleep. "Sire, the sun is starting to rise," he said in a low voice, not wanting to wake up the young wizard and the girl asleep between them.

He nodded sleepily and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before running his hands through his hair.

"Sire?" Merlin whispered sleepily as he felt the bed dip to the side.

"It's alright, Merlin, it's my time to take watch. Sleep some more, yeah?" Arthur said, smoothing Merlin's hair a bit before dragging his knuckles gently across Laya's cheek. He hadn't said it out loud to the others but he was going to miss her when she finally went home.

"No. I'll stay with you, Sire. Gwaine can keep watch over Laya." he said, slowly untangling himself from her, making a slight shh noise when she began to stir in hers sleep.

"You need to rest, Merlin." The prince replied, letting out a sigh.

"I need to keep my mind off the fact that I think I know how to send her home." Merlin hissed slightly. "Gwaine, cuddle with Laya."

"Cuddle?" Gwaine asked, having not heard the term before now.

"Hold her while you both sleep." He explained, "It's actually nice."

He looked down at Laya, whom hadn't woken yet. "That's what it's called? I thought it was just called holding her."

"Well, yeah, that's what it is but it has an actual phrase in her time." Arthur explained, tying his sword to his belt.

He nodded as Merlin got out of the bed. Laya rolled over a bit, searching in her sleep. When she found nothing she let out a little whine and pouted.

They cooed at her. "Quick, Gwaine, get in there before she starts crying and then none of us want to leave." Arthur said.

"We don't want to leave anyway but we have to. That guy in the forest knew too much comfort and we don't know if he had others with him or who share his beliefs." Merlin said, changing his shirt.

Gwaine climbed into the bed with her, pulling her close and stroking her hair. She quieted down and wrapped he arms around his waist as the others turned and headed outside.

Gwaine laid there, watching Laya sleep. Her face was free of worries and he couldn't help but smile. He brushed her hair back, trying not think about how it would be without her being there. Within the few weeks of her being there she had become a person you had always seen around the town. It didn't matter if she was helping Merlin or talking with Gwen and Morgana...she even always took time out of her day to visit the local woman who ran a flower stall at the market just to say hello or keep her company. He knew that she didn't belong there...that she belonged back in her time with her brother and her friends but a part of him...a bigger part then he would care to admit; didn't want her to go. To just stay there with them.

Merlin sat down outside the hutch next to Arthur, watching as the sky slowly began to get lighter. He sighed and leaned back against his childhood home, watching as the world began to wake up.

"So...did you think of a way to send Laya home?" Arthur asked, softly.

"A few...but judging by the Dragon's riddle there is mainly one way that it can be done." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "I don't like it but it seems like it's gonna be the only way."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"She...I mean...we would be there with her but it seems like...she has to die here." Merlin replied, slowly meeting Arthur's gaze before turning back to watch the sunrise. "But not like, we have to poison her. I think her time has to run it's course here. That she has to do something first and then...yeah..."

Arthur sat back, sighing himself. "That is a troublesome thing."

Merlin nodded a bit. "I just wish I knew what it was so that I could maybe help more..." He tucked his legs up closer to him, wrapping his arms around them. "But I also...I don't want her to go. I want her to spend her time here with us."

Looking around quickly, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder and brought him closer. "I know. The thought of the castle being quiet doesn't seem appealing, does it?"

"It's not just that...What...What if when she leaves, we have no memory of her being there in the first place and everything goes back to the way it was?" Merlin asked, looking once again at Arthur.

"Would it be so bad?" Arthur replied, not really thinking too much about it. "Wouldn't it be better to forget then to miss her?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "But...I..." He sighed. "'M going to fetch some water from the stream." He stood up quickly and grabbed the bucket that was seated next to them.

Dumbstruck, Arthur watched him go, not saying a word. He went back to watching the sunrise, suddenly feeling alone without Merlin next to him. Had he said something wrong?  
"You really are an idiot." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Laya...I thought you would be asleep still." He replied, looking up at her.

"Internal clock. The sun woke me." She said, sitting next to him.

"Clock?"

"Sundial?" She said, trying to think of the word. He nodded at the term. "So, back to you being a royal idiot."

"You heard then?" He asked, lowering his gaze to the grass.

She nodded. "I can see what you're saying...about forgetting me."

"So...how does this make me an idiot?" He asked, watching her.

"Because...forgetting me and my time here means that it would go back to you and Merlin not realizing how you feel about each other. In a sense, you'd be losing what you know now."

Arthur went quiet at her words. He hadn't thought of it that way. Part of him wanted to argue that even though he forgot, he would know that he still liked his servant and that they would end up together in the end. The other half of him called him an idiot and reminded him that he was still the Prince and that he had to marry a woman so that his line would continue.

Laya laid her head on Arthur's shoulder. "And even then, just because you and most of Camelot would forget me, Merlin is magic...he would probably still remember everything."

He pet her hair like he had seen Merlin do. "You're most likely right..."

"Of course I am." She said, a smile in her voice.

He rolled his eyes at her. "So how do I make it up to Merlin?" He asked, "He's upset with me now."

"I dunno." She closed her eyes again. "You'll figure it out."


	13. Merlin's Song

Disclaimer: I still own nothing pertaining to Merlin or any of the songs that Laya would sing. Thank you all for liking the story. Note: The song is called "Right Here In My Arms" from Barbie as the Island Princess. It's a beautiful song. When they sing it is, **Laya** , _Merlin_ , and then _**Both**_

Laya stayed napping on Arthur's shoulder for a little while longer before Hunith came out and told them to come in for breakfast. Merlin had just come back a few minutes prior and had ignored them both. Laya pouted slightly, but went about her business. He would talk to them when he wanted to.

"Do you need some help?" Laya asked, Hunith, offering a smile.

"No, lovey, go sit and enjoy breakfast." She replied, touching her arm,

She smiled and offered again but was denied. So she sat herself between Merlin and Gwaine and started to eat.

Hunith and Merlin talked about his life in Camelot more and then about Laya's time with them both. She was smiling at them as they talked about the times that Merlin used magic to help them both.

"I'm glad that Merlin has you all." She said after listening. "It's hard to keep something like that a secret."

"Well, how can I not? He's done nothing but treat me with kindness?" Laya said, leaning back in her chair. "Why wouldn't I? He's keeping a secret for me."

Merlin smiled and reached over, grasping her wrist and rubbing it affectionately. "I'd never pick a better cousin." He smiled.

Laya smiled in return and cleared her place, taking Merlin and Arthur's end. Hunith went to stop her but Laya smiled. "You've fed me and put a roof over my head. This is the least that I can do in return."

She cleaned their plates in the small bucket and laid them out to dry.

"Laya, let me show you around today." Merlin said, taking her hand and quickly pulling her out of the hut.

"Okay. Stop with the pulling. We can go." She laughed.

Once they were far enough away from his childhood home, he slowed to a walk. "Sorry...I just...had to get away."

She led him over to a stream and say with her feet in the water. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just...Arthur...and I just...ugh." He threw a rock into the water, frowning.

"Oh...that..." She replied, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I know he didn't mean what he said."

"But...what if when he forgot everything?" Merlin asked, looking at her.

"Then you make him remember." She said. "Did you know that remembering things basically comes down to words and smells?"

He looked at her confused. "Like, back home, when I would watch one thing from my childhood, I would taste and smell a certain food. It's a memory."

"Like, when I smell lavender...I remember sitting in a field with Gwen and talking?" He asked.

"Exactly. How about this? In case we do meet back in my time, we have a song that we sing to remember each other?"

"Really?" He perked up at the thought. "Can we do the same for Arthur and Gwaine?"

She nodded. "I'll think of two songs and I'll teach them to whoever you want. Just one song will be strictly for us."

They stayed in Ealdor for a few more days before returning to Camelot. In that time, Laya had thought of the two songs that she wanted for them to be able to remember. She pulled Merlin aside one day and told him about it. He told her that he wanted to learn in right away. She took out her ipod which for some reason still worked and played the song.

"Okay, see this part?" She asked, pointing to the parenthesis. "That's where you come in."

He nodded and she hit play. The music came out was soft.

 **Sun goes down**

 **and we are here together.**

 **Fireflies glow like a thousand charms.**

 **Stay with me and you can dream**

 **forever.**

 **Right here in my arms**

 **tonight.**

Merlin smiled and moved along slightly with the music.

 **Sounds of day,**

 **fade away.**

 **Stars begin to climb.**

 _Melodies_

 _Fill the breeze_

 _ **Sweeter all the time.**_

 _My love_

 **Sun goes down**

 **and we are here together.**

 _is always with you_

 **Fireflies glow like a thousand charms.**

 _Whether near or far_

 _How sweet to hold you._..

 **Stay with me and you can dream forever.**

 _ **Right here in my arms**_

 _ **tonight.**_

The song ended and Merlin was smiling wide from ear to ear. "That's brilliant."

"I knew you would like it." She smiled, putting the futuristic device away so that no one would find it. "It's from a child's show back in my time but I used to love them so much."

"What about the one for Arthur and Gwaine?" He asked.

"It's from a different childhood show." She replied, but I'll teach it to them later." She smiled. "I can't wait to teach it to them...whenever we tell them about it."

"Let's wait awhile." He said, putting the lyrics away. "We'll practice again later."

"You just wanna make sure you have this song down first before you hear theirs." She teased. "Come on, Gaius asked us to help him pick some herbs."

They grabbed their cloaks, well Laya was wearing one of Merlin's older ones, as it was a little nippy out and he insisted that she wear it so that she wouldn't get sick. They were discussing the herbs they had to get when they were stopped by the king himself.

"You, girl." He said, pointing his finger at her. "What is you name again?"

"Laya, your Highness." She said, bowing slightly.

"We are having another ball at the end of the week and I wish for you to sing again. There is something...enchanting about your voice." He said, smiling slightly.

Laya internally cringed at the praise but smiled and bowed again. "I would be honored, sire. I have just the song."

He smiled at her again before walking away. "Okay, he's a little on the creepy side. Not gonna lie," she said once he was out of earshot. "I've never felt that creeped out before...not in my time anyway...and I've seen some shit."

Merlin nodded and led her out of the castle and towards the fields.

They hummed the song gently as they picked the flowers. "Well," Merlin said after they had gathered what they needed and started to head back. "You said that you have a song for the next ball?"

She nodded. "It's called 'The Distance'." She said, smiling softly. "It's about being away from someone you love."

"It sounds pretty." He smiled before stopping in his tracks.

"Merl?" She asked, turning back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"The Dragon needs to speak with me about something. Bring these to Gaius and then tell Arthur I'll be along later." He replied, shoving the basket into her hands.

She nodded, watching him take off. She wondered if it had to do with her going home.

After she returned the herbs, she went off to find Arthur. On her way she ran into Gwen.

"Hello." She smiled, as she approached the handmaiden.

"Laya." Gwen replied, "It's been awhile since I've seen you. How was Ealdor?"

"It was lovely, seeing my aunt and the village again." She replied.

"Arthur messed up with Merlin, though." Gwen replied knowingly. "They think that no one notices."

"They are really scattered brained, aren't they." Laya giggled.

"Men." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes.

"Women sometimes too." She said. "Look at me and Gwaine for example...or you and Morgana."

Gwen flushed a bit. "You noticed."

"From the moment I met you both." She said. "The way you smiled at each other."

"It would never be allowed." She said softly. "It's a sad thought."

"Well, if it helps. I know that one day it will be allowed." she smiled. "One day, you both will be happy." Laya said, placing her arm on Gwen's shoulder. "Actually, I think you just helped me figure out how to patch things up with the two idiots."

"Really?" She asked. "How?"

"It might take me all week...but I have something planned."


	14. A Thousand Years

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing related to Merlin or any of the songs that Laya might sing in the chapter. The song is the Glee version of "A Thousand Years" originally by Christina Perri. Just like previously, the usual bold is Laya, the straight is Arthur and the bold italics is them both. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Also...I'm sorry.**_

Merlin ran down to the caves where the Great Dragon was held and waited for him to make his appearance. He didn't have to wait to long until he heard the roar and the sound of wings.

"Young Warlock, you have arrived." He said, landing on his perch.

"Yep. You wanted to see me about something?" Merlin replied, sitting down. The look in the dragon's eyes told him that it was going to be a bit of a long visit.

"I did. It involves Laya." Merlin felt himself tense up slightly at those words.

"I have thought about your riddle and no matter how I try and think of other ways to send her back...I just can't do it...She has to die...doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she will not really be dying." The dragon said, a softness in his tone. "She'll just be going back to her own time."

"Yes, but here she will be dead. Not to mention that because she was brought her by some sort of magic, everything she has done here will be forgotten..." Merlin hung his head.

"Indeed. It will be as it should. She was not meant to come here but she appeared and nothing can change that." He replied. "Only those possessing magic will remember her and her time here."

"Everything will go back to the way it was before...it will be forgotten." Merlin whispered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, but there will be a time of reunions and remembrance." The dragon said, gently patting Merlin with his claw. "But that is not why I have summoned you here."

Merlin looked at him. "Then what is it?"

"You have a quest." The dragon said.

"A quest?" he repeated. "What quest?"

Laya gave Gaius the things he needed and then went in search of Merlin. After wandering the castle grounds for hours she headed back and along the way she found Arthur.

"Sire, have you seen Merlin?" she asked.

"He left awhile ago. Apparently, he was sent on a quest." Arthur said.

"A quest. By who?" she asked then stopped. "Never mind...I think I know."

"I asked him how long it was going to take but he ran off." Arthur huffed.

"Oh...I don't think it'll be long...I can do his chores and such in his place." She nodded.

"Well, thank you, that would be nice." Arthur said. "Now, let's change the topic. Father has informed me that you are performing again at the ball tonight."

She nodded. "Yes, oh crap. Merlin usually accompanies me to these things..."

"I've already discussed that with my father. I shall be accompanying you and Gwaine will be in the ballroom for protection."

"Wow. That's really nice of you." She said, smiling.

He linked their arms together as he led her back up to the castle. "Part of being the prince is taking care of all of my subjects...even the ones who aren't meant to be here."  
She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Then make me a promise. When I go back home...Take care of Merlin."

"I think we both know that Merlin takes care of me." Arthur mused. "But something tells me that's not what you meant."

She nodded as they entered his chambers and closed the door. "I was referring to the fact that you love him and have a way of screwing up when you talk to him about things."

He nodded. "I do need to work on that. I still can't figure out why he was so mad in Ealdor."

"It took him a week to speak to you pretty much. You see, he's afraid then when I leave...everything is going to be forgotten." She said, sitting on his bed.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing though?" He asked, leaning on his table. "It would be like nothing ever changed."

"Okay, think about what you just said." She said, leaning back a bit.

It took him a few moments before he spoke again. "I don't get it."

Laya sighed. "Forgetting everything. Tell me something, do you think you could forget the first time you and Merlin kissed."

"It hasn't happened...well nothing more then a few pecks here and there." He said, clearing his throat.

She watched him. "You know why he got upset? He's afraid of you forgetting that you love him."  
Arthur's hand slipped off the table. "What?"

"You really are an idiot." She huffed.

"But...I loved him since before you appeared." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "I could never forget that. Not ever."

"Well, you have to let him know that." She said softly.

"How?" He asked, running his hands through his hair. "Who knows when he'll be back."

"I have an idea." She said. "But it'll take a bit...depending on your memory."

"My memory?" He asked.

She nodded. "Something I've learned about Merlin since I've been here is that he loves the music from my time. He also set a spell in place that will let me sing without people realizing that they're from my time."

Arthur nodded. "I figured as much."

"What do you mean?" She asked, standing.

"You're telling me you can speak another language?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually, yes. I can speak one other language fluently and then the others are basic knowledge. I can also speak with my hands."

His jaw dropped slightly. "Right. I forgot that you're weird."

"I might be weird here but back where I am from it's common to know more then one language." She said. "Do you want to reach Merlin or not?"

"Like I previously said, how can it reach him? He's not here." Arthur snapped.

"Easy. With this." She said, showing him the flower broach that she kept at her hip. "We've been using it as a two way connection."

"Can he hear us now?" Arthur asked, looking at it.

"Only when I hold it close to my mouth." She said, shrugging. "So back to the plan. I'm gonna teach you to sing a song from my time. It'll change into a different language."

"Really? You think it'll work?"He asked.

"I think so." She said, leaning back. "But we never know."

"Okay. Well I am your pupil for the time"

She smiled. "I'll get my ipod." She smirked.

Later that night, she was standing with Arthur, waiting to go into the ball and she took a breath. "Ready to tell your father about me teaching you to sing?"

"As I'll ever be." He sighed. "You ready to sing."

"As I'll ever be." She smiled.

He smiled back and he took her arm, leading them into the ballroom. They bowed to the king and then took their respective places.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Then Uther stood up and announced that it was time for Laya to sing.

She stood up and took her place in the middle of the room, the flower broach close to her chest so that if Merlin could hear her, he could. "Um, sire. If I could, Arthur and I worked on a song together."

"My son?"

"Yes, sir." she nodded. "He approached me, wanting to learn a bit. If you wouldn't mind."

Shocked, Uther nodded and Arthur stood behind the chair where Merlin would sit. Laya smiled at him then turned to Gwaine. It was now or never.

" **The day we met,**

 **Frozen, I held my breath**

 **Right from the start**

 **I knew that I found a home for my heart**

 **Hearts beat fast.**

 **Colors and promises.**

 **How to be brave?**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...**

She walked over to Gwaine, taking his hand. They may or may not had planned this.

 **But watching you stand alone?**

 **All of my doubt**

 **Suddenly goes away somehow.**

Arthur smiled and watched them as Gwaine twirled her, his voice soft and fond.

" _ **One step closer"**_

Gwaine and Laya did a waltz, the world seemingly gone from around them.

" **I have died every day waiting for you.**

 **Darling, don't be afraid,**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more."**

While the knight and singer were in their own world, Arthur approached them, silently asking for Laya's hand so that Merlin would hear him. Hear that no matter what happened; nothing in all the world would stop him from loving the young wizard.

"Time stands still.

Beauty in all she is."

Arthur looked nervous but all of their practice throughout the day brought them to this. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded.

" _ **I will be brave**_

 _ **I will not let anything**_

take away

What's standing in front

 _ **of me.**_

 _ **Every breath**_

 _ **Every hour has come to this.**_

 _ **One step closer...**_

They began to move across the room as they sung together.

" _ **I have died every day**_

 _ **waiting for you.**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_

 _ **I have loved you**_

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

 _ **All along I believed I would find you.**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

 **I'll love you**

 _ **For a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_

They broke apart and she made her way back to Gwaine, taking his hand once again. This was her confession.

 **I have died every day**

 **waiting for you.**

 **Darling, don't be afraid.**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

Arthur, having returned to his prior spot used the ability that she taught him so that his voice would carry and finished the song with her.

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

 _ **All along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Laya had stopped singing, letting Arthur take the final verse for him to let Merlin how he really felt. They had both agreed that it would mean a lot more for him to hear it face to face but that would have to wait.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

The song ended with Gwaine leading Laya back to her seat and letting her sit down again.

"Arthur, I never knew that you had this talent." Uther said, slightly shocked.

"Honestly, Father, neither did I. Laya came to me saying that she needed a partner and what kind of future king would I be if I turned her down." Arthur said, smiling Laya in a knowing manner.

Uther nodded. "You should accompany her more often."

"I intend to, Father. She has offered to help me learn her craft and I am very willing to learn." He said, nodding.

"It would seem, though, your knight, has seemed to gain her favor over you." Uther said, arching his brow.

Arthur floundered for a moment, only gaining his composure when Morgana kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Oh. Um. Yes, they have come to me with the nature of their relationship and I have approved. Laya, in the short time that she has been here has been nothing more than a little sister to me. I am happy for them."

They smiled, both bowing their heads in respect to Arthur.

"Well, you know, you have to choose a bride sooner or later." Uther said.

"I know, Father." Arthur said, ignoring the question the best that he can.

"Well, just so you remember." He said.

After several more hours of idle conversation they headed out for the night. Gwaine bid them goodnight having to patrol for the night.

Arthur walked Laya back to her room, turning to bid her goodnight when he saw the look on her face.

"Laya, what's the matter?"

"It's n-nothing." She looked at the door. "I-I just haven't slept without Merlin since my coming to Camelot..."

He patted her shoulder. "I'm right down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you." She murmured, bowing slightly before going into the room.

Arthur headed back to his room and had just finished getting changed into his night clothes when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said, after making sure that his breeches were tied properly.

"Sire." Laya said, poking her head in.

"Laya. Is everything alright?" He made his way over to her, concern in his eyes.

"I...I'm fine." She said, softly. "I'm just...lonely."

Arthur visually shrank a bit. "Laya..." He pulled her into his arms, not knowing how to comfort her.

"I miss him." She said into his chest.

"I know, I do too."

He comforted her for a few more moments before sending her back to her room.


	15. Realizing

_**Disclaimer: As usual, thank you for reading this story. We hit the halfway mark of the story. Also, as usual, I own nothing related to the characters from BBC's Merlin or any of the songs that Laya might sing.**_

Days turned into weeks and so on, but Merlin still hadn't returned or even tried to contact them. Laya had grown closer to Arthur in her time there and they had become very good friends. They would spend their days together with her taking over most of Merlin's chores, which in turn brought her closer to the knights. During the day she would forget that she wasn't from there and would have training with the knights or even spending time with Gwen and Morgana. She would forget for a while, then the sun would go down, she would sing for the king at dinner and then get ready for bed.

She developed a pattern. She would go to her room with the intention of sleeping on her own but would eventually end up in Arthur's bed, finding it hard to sleep on her own. Arthur would lay with her and pet her head until they both fell asleep, finding slight comfort.

"Sire," Gwaine asked her one day. "I was wondering if I could take Laya for a night. This way we could get her mind off of the fact that Merlin hasn't been here."

"No offense to you, Gwaine. But I doubt it." Arthur said. "She's been consumed with what ifs."

"Then wouldn't a night away from the castle be what is needed? At least for a little." Gwaine said. "I'm not talking about getting the two of us a room at the inn...but like a nighttime picnic."

"A nighttime picnic? I didn't know you were a romantic at heart, Gwaine." Arthur teased.

"Sire, it is well known that I am well versed in wooing ladies." He replied, smirking.

"At least until you get them into bed with you." Arthur quipped. "I do not want Laya to be just a bedwarmer for you."

Gwaine stood still, staring at Arthur. "She is more than that to me. Since she got here, she;s made me work harder then any woman I've met. I've found myself often feeling jealous when she's off with you or the others...He smile...It entrances me. I want to see it more...to be the source of her smiles for the rest of her time here."

Arthur watched his friend as he talked. He believed what he was saying. "Alright. You can take her on a night time picnic. But I want her back before time for bed." He pretended to scold him.

"Yes, sire."

He smiled. "I don't have to threaten to you. She'll hurt you, herself, if you hurt her."

"I know, that, sire." He said, rubbing his arm. "She's done it before."

Arthur laughed a bit. "Alright."

Gwaine smiled and bowed to him and then ran off to get everything ready, leaving Arthur alone, shaking his head.

His thoughts drifted back to Merlin. Was he alright? Was he eating properly? Where was he sleeping? Where was he? Why wasn't he back yet? Did this really have to do with getting Laya home or was it an excuse to leave them?

He shook his head of the thoughts. Merlin wasn't like that. He wouldn't abandon them. He headed back into the castle and walked around aimlessly. He had nothing to do today and was finding it hard to figure out what he wanted to do. Before he knew it, he was outside of Gaius' chambers. He stared at the door and wondered if he should knock? Was the old man even there or was he out doing something. Just as he was about to knock, Laya came up behind him. "Sire" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He jumped slightly, "Oh, Laya." He said, looking around. "I was just wondering if Gaius was in at the moment, but I can come back later."

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I mean, Gaius isn't here at the moment but if it's something simple then I can help you."

"I um...uh..." He looked around. "I have a slight twinge...in my chest...yeah." He said.

"Did you get hit during practice?" She asked, opening the door, leading them inside.

"Yeah, Percy got me pretty good. It was an accident, of course, but it still twinges a bit."He waved his hand, trying to say that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well, let me check anyway. If anything, I can make you some tea and let you relax." She said.

She made him sit on the bench as she quickly checked him over and then smiled a bit. "You're fine, you big baby. Sit tight, I'll make some tea."

He nodded and looked around a bit. He had never really been in here before, other then when he was a child or when he came barging in looking for Merlin.

"So, you stay here most days when you're not helping me?" Arthur said.

She nodded, "I've been keeping the spare room here clean and helping Gaius."

"Spare room?" He looked over at the door. "I thought it was a closet."

"It was, but Gaius made it into a spare room for when people had to stay over night. Merlin used to sleep in there mainly." The last part came out as a whisper. "When I first got here, that's where I stayed too."

He nodded, heading over to the room to look around. It was smaller then he thought it would be. The two of them slept in here? How?

"Now you see why we always want to cuddle." She said, smirking.

"I can see why you asked for a bigger room." He said quietly. "It's cramped."

Laya nodded. "I think I know why your chest was twinging." She said, suddenly.

"Really?" He asked, forgetting that he had said that to her.

She nodded. "I'll tell you what it is later. But for now, the cure is to get some rest. I don't recommend going back to your room, so take Merlin's cot for now. I'll check on you in a bit."

"Huh?" Arthur had been distracted by the room itself that he hadn't heard what she had said until she was closing the door. "Laya." He said, trying to open the door.

"Rest well, Sire." She said, in a singsong voice, pushing a wedge in the door.

"Laya! Open the door." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Ya know, sire. The whole time Merlin has been gone, you've been ignoring it. Just give in. Snuggle his pillow for a bit." She said, leaning on the door jam. "I know you miss him too."

"I do not miss him." He said. "It's like..."

"He was never here?" She replied, using Merlin's previous words.

"Y...Yes." Arthur said, softly. "Just like before he came to Camelot."

"It feels different. You know he was here. You remember him clearly. You remember his eyes, his smile, the way his face looks when he laughs or when he's sad." She said, hoping her point was getting across to him.

He sat on the bed as he listened to her talk. "Now, sire, imagine that you are the only one who can remember this. None of the knights, Morgana, Gwen...not even Gaius remember him. Even if you brought it up to anyone or even himself, in passing...You are the only one who remembers that you and he share something special. How would you feel?"

He didn't reply. He couldn't. This was what Merlin felt when Arthur had said that it would be better if everything went back to the way they were before. He looked around the room and found one of Merlin's ratty neckerchiefs tied to the bedpost. He rubbed the material between his fingers before taking it down and holding it tight. He wouldn't change anything that he had experienced with Merlin, not a single moment.

He laid down on Merlin's bed, taking in the slightly stale scent of the young warlock. It was faint but it was there and it was comforting. As he laid here, he thought of the first time he saw Merlin. He would never admit to it but he had known right from the start that the boy challenging him could do magic. He had seen Merlin's eyes flash that brilliant gold each time. But he didn't want to hand him over to Uther. He had never admitted it to his father, but even though magic had technically killed his mother, he had always been fascinated with it. The fact that she had used magic to keep him safe actually drove him to look into it more. He had learned about the equal exchange that came with it and in a sense was extremely grateful for it. Without magic, he wouldn't exist. He never would have met Merlin or the knights. He would be a complete mirror image of his father. That thought scared him.

"Come home soon, Merlin...so that I can apologize and never let you go again." He whispered into the neckerchief. "I can't live without you."


	16. Santa Fe

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for subscribing or commenting on this story. I'm glad that you all are liking the story that I came up with one night. As usual, I only own the basic plot and the Ocs. I own nothing related to BBCs Merlin. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. The song is called "Santa Fe" from the 1992 version of the movie Newsies.**_

After an hour or so, Laya opened the door to Merlin's room and saw Arthur asleep on the cot, Merlin's neckerchief clutched in his hands. She climbed into the cot with him and snuggled close, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now, you know why he was upset." She whispered, falling asleep herself.

Hours later, Gaius came back and found the door to Merlin's room open and part of him thought his adopted son had come back finally. But he knew better. Merlin had come to him and spoke to him privately before he left. It would be another week or so until he came back. He poked his head into the room and saw Laya and Arthur sleeping. He smiled and watched them. He could never have wished for better companions for Merlin. Merlin had told him that Laya had taught him a song that they would use to try and find each other in the future. Not that Gaius believed that but he thought it was nice that they did. He went about his business and decided to let them sleep a while longer.

Barely an hour later, Laya came out of the room. She rubbed at her eyes and mumbled. "Hello, Uncle."

"Hello, little Phoenix. Did you have a nice rest?" He said, as if speaking to a small child. He knew better then to talk too loudly or too much before she had drank some tea.

She nodded and took the hot drink that he gave to her. "Arthur needed to listen, so I locked him in there and talked then when I went to check on him later, I realized I was tired and laid down, myself." She explained. "He should be waking up soon."

Gaius nodded and they idly talked until the prince woke up. He stumbled out of Merlin's room, sitting himself next to Laya.

"Tea, sire?"Gaius asked.

"Hmm? Yes, Gaius. Thank you." He said, smiling at the older man.

"Do you feel better now?" Laya asked. "More rested?"

"More rested? Yes. Better? No. Now I feel like an ass."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed you to know how he felt and I couldn't think of another way." Laya said, keeping her eyes on her tea.

"It's alright." He said, patting her back. "I needed to hear it."

She nodded as Gaius came back with the cup for Arthur. He took it and thanked Gaius gain.

"Uncle?" Laya asked, tilting her head to the side. "Did Merlin mention anything else to you before he left?"

Young eyes met older ones. "He did. Mainly that he would be back and to keep an eye out. I cannot recall when."

"Oh." She said, sipping her tea, not wanting to press anymore. She didn't want to press. He was in the same boat that they were.

Arthur watched the interaction and saw that the older man's eyes looked sad. "You know, my father is gone as well, gone to visit someone."

Laya and Gaius looked up at him. "It's been awhile since you and I have shared a meal in here, together. Wouldn't you agree Gaius?" Arthur said, smiling.

"Indeed it has." The old man said with a smile of his own.

"I'll tell the cooks that we are having dinner in here tonight then." Laya smiled and ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was nice and quiet. Laya giggled as they told her stories of Arthur as a child and some stories of Arthur and Merlin's adventures. Before they were about to leave the old man for the night, Arthur decided to catch her off guard. She had briefly discussed this topic with Merlin but they usually don't talk about it.

"In your time...are we remembered?" He asked.

Laya froze for a moment before smiling before smiling sadly. "You are. But not how you'd think."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, in my time...everything about King Arthur and Merlin is well...mostly fiction." She said, slowly.

"Fiction..."

Laya nodded. "Please, understand. Here, magic is owtlawed...where I come magic is fake, found in imagery or sounds. The magic Merlin does doesn't exist in my world outside of fantasy stories or those who believe in it. Everything was either fabricated or passed down from word of mouth. That being said, in my time: Merlin is an old man and you are a small boy, aged between ten and thirteen." She gazed at him "They believe that there was a man loosely based off of you and one of Merlin but that's about it."

"So, what you're saying...in a sense, to your world..all of this is fake."Arthur said, slowly.

"They can't pin an 'Arthur Pendragon' in history, no." Laya explained.

He nodded. "Well, you can't help stupidity."

She giggled and nodded. "I told Merlin that I would write a book on both of you when I get back. I'd tell the truth."

"I give you permission for that." Arthur said, straightening his back as if he made a life altering decision for her."

"Well, no offense, sire but I don't need it." She replied, leaning her chin onto her hand, smiling cheekily.

"True," He replied. "But you have it anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both headed back to Arthur's room after bidding goodnight to the older man. When Arthur closed the door. "Teach me another song from your time."

"Which kind?"

"Kind?" He asked.

"Right. Not used to different kinds of music. Um...hurt...romance..."

"One of your favorites." He said.

"Oh...hmmm...wait, I know one."

" _ **So that's what they call a family**_

 _ **Mother, Father, daughter, son**_

 _ **Guess that everythin'**_

 _ **You heard about**_

 _ **is true.**_

She moved towards the window, looking up at the moon.

 _ **So you ain't got any family**_

 _ **Well, who said you needed one?**_

 _ **Ain't you glad that no one's waitin' up**_

 _ **for you.**_

 _ **When I dream,**_

 _ **on my own..**_

 _ **I'm alone but I ain't lonely.**_

 _ **For a dreamer,**_

 _ **night's the only time of day**_

 _ **When the city's finally sleeping**_

 _ **All my thoughts begin to stray**_

 _ **And I'm on a train that's bound for**_

 _ **Santa Fe.**_

She kept her eyes trained out the window, thinking of her past with her father and how much she missed her mother and brother.

 _ **And I'm free,**_

 _ **like the wind.**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna live forever.**_

 _ **It's a feelin' time can never take away!**_

 _ **All I need's a few more dollars**_

 _ **And I'm outta here stay**_

 _ **Dreams come true,**_

 _ **yes they do**_

 _ **in Santa Fe.**_

Before Laya could sing the rest of song Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "This can be your Santa Fe."

"It already is. I just wish my mother was alive to see it. My brother would even enjoy it here."

"You haven't mentioned him awhile. I was hoping that you still remembered him." Arthur said, smirking.

"I could never forget my big brother." She said with a smile. "He's everything to me. Just like you and Merlin..." She trailed off with a sad smile.

"He'll be back with us soon."

"I know. But it still doesn't stop us from missing him." She said. "Come on, let's go to sleep."


	17. Whispering

_**Disclaimer: Thanks for reading the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, I own nothing related to BBC or Merlin, or the songs that Laya might sing. On with the show.**_

What Merlin and Laya didn't know was that Merlin had heard everything they did and said while he was gone. He was finally nearing the hates of Camelot. He was almost home. His quest had taken him over six months. Longer than he thought it would; the whole time clinging to their voices and thoughts of being with them once again.

He had decided that he was going to surprise them at dinner, killing time just outside the village. He had used his magic to hook in with Laya's technology and learned on of the songs that was on there so that he could learn it and sing it.

He waited for them to enter for dinner. They were seated and eating when Merlin snuck in through the door.

 _Whispering._

 _Hear the ghosts in the moonlight_

 _Sorrow doing a new dance_

 _Through their bone, through their skin._

Laya and Arthur looked up at each other before they both snapped their heads to Merlin, who was still slowly walking in.

 _Listening_

 _To the souls in the fool's night_

 _Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_

 _And there's heartache without end._

 _See the father bent in grief_

 _The mother dressed in mourning_

 _Sister crumples, and the neighbors grumble_

 _The preacher issues warnings._

Laya stood and walked towards him, Arthur rising from his chair. Laya smiled, taking over the song.

 _History._

 _Little miss didn't do right_

 _Went and ruined all the true plans_

 _Such a shame._

 _Such a sin._

 _Mystery_

 _Home alone on a school night._

 _Harvest moon over the blue land_

 _Summer longing on the wind._

 _Had a sweetheart on his knees_

 _So faithful and adoring_

 _And touched me_

 _And I let him love me_

 _So let that be my story._

Merlin took over the end of the song for the end, holding his arms out to her.

 _Listening_

 _For the hope, for the new life_

 _Something beautiful, a new chance_

 _Hear its whispering_

 _There again._

She thew her arms around Merlin and held him tight. "You're really here!"

"I'm here. I missed you, so much." He whispered, stroking her hair, making eye contact with Arthur as well. "So much."

"I can't believe you're finally back," She said. "We've missed you too."

"I know, " Merlin sighed. "I've heard you both talking."

"You did?"

"Mhm. You taught Arthur how to sing." He smiled, pinching her cheek. "He was out of key."

"Only on that one line." Laya defended. "He did good the rest of the time."

He pulled away from her a moment later. "Ready for duty, sire."

"You have the night off. I suggest spending it with your father figure. He missed you." Arthur said. "Laya and I will discuss the situation of your punishment."

"Yes, sire. I understand."


	18. Merlin Comes Back

_Disclaimer: Thanks for reading and liking this story. I love this one so much. As usual, I own nothing related to BBC'sMerlin or any of the songs that the OC may use. We are coming to the end soon, though. I'm hoping that you enjoy it._

Merlin was back in Gaius' chambers, spending time with him like they had told him to do. Well, actually, if there had been a fly on the wall then they would see that Merlin was getting beat with a book half the time as he told Gaius about where he had been and what he had done.

While that was going on, Arthur and Laya were sitting in her room, trying to figure out how to punish Merlin for not telling them where he was and if he was okay.

"Make him resume his usual duties about the castle?" Arthur asked, sitting on the bed, watching as Laya paced.

"No. If we did that we'd never see him again." She said. "Even if we made him walk between us at all times, he would still find somehow to vanish on us."

"True, he IS Merlin." Arthur said, huffing.

"We could make him tell us about where he was and what he learned." She said.

"But is that really a punishment?" The king replied, grabbing at one of his pillows.

"For him it would be." Laya replied, stopping to look at Merlin. "Especially if he didn't like the answers he got."

Arthur nodded. Merlin did have a knack for lying to him about certain things. "How would we know if he's telling the truth?"

"Gaius has some books. Maybe one of them might have a truth serum." She said, "I can ask him tonight while you and Merlin catch up."

"What makes you think he'll want to catch up with me?" He asked, "I'm debating on letting him into my chambers until we can get him to tell the truth."

"Okay, we both know that isn't going to happen." She giggled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I...I...Yeah, you're probably right." He said, hanging his head bashfully. "I really missed him."

"Yeah, me too." She said. "When he gets here, I'll go have tea with Gaius then be back for bed." She said, sitting next to him. "Unless, you guys get naked...then just leave a glove on the door or something."

He nodded. "I doubt that's going to happen."

"Never assume something." Laya replied, knowingly.

About an hour later, Merlin came back, looking tired.

"Gaius did a number on you, huh?" She asked, rubbing his back as he flopped onto their bed.

"So...many...questions..." His reply came out muffled.

Laya giggled and ran her fingers through his hair a bit. "Well, you might have heard us but we couldn't hear you...we were worried."

"I know," He said, turning his head towards her. "Gaius told me. I'm sorry. I should've made the connection two way so that I could let you know that I was at least alive."

"That would have been nice." Laya said, laying next to him. "Roll over a bit."

He did and she snuggled under his arm. "Arthur is doing something with the knights, take a nap with me."

"Alright, let's just lay properly on the bed first." He said, dragging them so that they were laying with their heads on the pillows. He tucked the blanket around them and pulled her closer. "Ugh. I've missed sleeping in a bed."

"I bet." She smiled, yawning. "Get some decent sleep."

"Sleep tight." he said, kissing her hair, before closing his eyes.

Arthur came back a bit later and found the two of them cuddled in their bed, both asleep still. He smiled and brushed Laya's hair away from her face and kissing Merlin's cheek before climbing into the bed behind Laya, pulling them both close to him, watching them both to sleep.

It was the most at ease he had felt in months, watching them both. Laya was always with him so he knew that she was safe. But when Merlin was gone...his anxiety had been on high alert, half of him believing that Merlin was safe but the other half of him hoping that he wouldn't get a letter or even someone returning his body to Camelot. Knowing Merlin, he went with something that showed he was part of the royal staff.

He pulled them closer and buried his face in Laya's hair, exhaling gently. Merlin heard it and stirred. "Arthur?"

"Yeah, it's me. You both looked so comfortable that I had to join in." He said with a smirk.

Merlin smiled sleepily. "I missed this. The three of us taking a nap together."

"So did we. We cuddled with each other." Arthur said, "It was easier for us to sleep that way."

"I'm glad that you guys had each other." Merlin said. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Arthur said. "You heard everything, remember?"

"Right. But it's different seeing it than hearing it." He said, shifting to his elbow so he could see Arthur properly.

"Well, Gwaine and Laya have been spending more time together. They usually go out for picnics or to the tavern once or twice a week."

"I'm glad...I'm just gonna feel bad for them both when we have to send her home." Merlin said, looking down at them.

"You figured out how to..didn't you?" Arthur asked softly.

He nodded, stroking her hair. "Yeah...yeah I did. I found who the Dragon sent me to see...and I learned that I was right. There is no other way."

"You mean..."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah..."

Arthur got out of the bed and got onto Merlin's side, climbing back in behind him. "Come here."

Merlin rolled over and buried his face into Arthur's chest, wrapping his arms tight around him, breathing in Arthur's natural scent.

"I'm so scared, Arthur." He said, sniffling. "I don't want to mess it up. What if I kill her in her world too?"

"Hush. Don't talk like that, Merlin." He said softly. "That won't happen. You're the best warlock I know."

"I'm the only warlock you know." He huffed out.

"Still the best." Arthur said, running his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"Why are you doing Laya's thing?" He asked.

"What? This?" He said, still doing it. "She did it to me when I really missed you. I liked it, it was comforting."

"That's true." He said. "Arthur..."

"Yes?" He paused a bit in running his fingers through the raven locks.

"I really missed you." Merlin said, looking up into the young prince's eyes.

"I missed you too." He said before leaning down and connecting their lips.

Merlin exhaled through his nose, pulling the blond closer to him.

"And that's when I leave." Laya chimed in, climbing out of the bed, smirking when they jumped apart. "You're both like family to me at this point and I don't wanna see this."

"Sorry, Laya." Arthur said, ducking his head.

"No you're not." She teased. "Have fun you two. I'm going to go talk to Gaius."

"Alright. By the way, we don't need that thing anymore." Arthur said.

"Need what?" Merlin said.

"Well, we half thought that you were going to not tell us about the results of your quest, but you told me already so we don't need to look for something that'll make you tell the truth." Arthur said.

"He wouldn't have it anyway." Merlin said. "I hid it after Laya got here because I felt like she would use it on Gwaine."

"Gwaine and I are sleeping together at this point. Why would I have wanted a truth serum?" She asked, hand on the door handle.

"In case he stood you up." Merlin said,with a shrug.

"Merl...if Gwaine ever stood me up and it wasn't because Arthur needed him...he wouldn't be standing. Either because I broke his legs or one of the knights did it for me." She said slowly.

"Okay, true." The two men agreed as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gaius went to bed already, so you can go see Gwaine instead." Merlin said. "If he's off tonight, that is."

"He is." Arthur said. "He should be down at the tavern or in his quarters."

Laya smiled. "Thanks guys." She blew them a kiss and bounced out the door.

"Now, where were we?" Arthur asked, looking down at Merlin.

"Hmmm.I think here." He rolled on top of Arthur, pinning him to the bed, and kissing him again.

They pulled apart when oxygen became necessary, panting slightly against each others lips. "What now?" Arthur asked, looking

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the candles in the room blew out except for the ones on either side of Arthur's bed, leaving the room dimly lit around them. Arthur exhaled audibly, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Seems like for someone who was so scared of magic, it does something to increase your heart rate, sire." Merlin teased.

"You do something to my heart rate, you tease." He said, eyes tracing Merlin's jawline. "Not just your magic."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You think I don't notice the way you look at me when you think that my father isn't looking?" Arthur asked.

"No, but I was hoping that you would notice." Merlin said. "I love the thrill of knowing that I could get caught."

"He would kill you." Arthur said.

"That's what makes it thrilling, sire." He said. "Just like how you just felt when I used my magic to blow out the candles."

He gasped a bit. "What else can you do with your magic right now?"

"Let me show you." He said, smirking, his eyes flashing again. Their clothes vanished.

"That was easier then the usual way to do it." He said, kissing Merlin's neck. "Tonight, you're all mine, warlock."

"As you wish, sire."


End file.
